Yuki Senju: El heredero adoptivo
by SENJUSAVAGE
Summary: Es una historia narrada en primera persona sobre la vida de Yuki Senju un ninja nacido en el Pais del Rayo pero que se convierte en el hijo adoptivo de Tsunade Senju y por lo mismo se convierte en el heredero y sucesor del clan Senju, esta enamorado de Hanabi Hyuga la princesa Byakugan y mas tarde se convierte en el sensei del equipo 5 donde esta la hija del 7mo Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto le pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sensei.

**ADVERTENCIA**: La historia es narrada como una auto-biografia de la vida de Yuki Senju, un personaje ficticio creado por mi. Esta historia esta ubicada en la linea cronologica que es 1 año y medio despues de la 4ta Guerra Ninja,Tsunade todavia es Hokage pero esta apunto de darle el cetro a Kakashi.

Esta historia narra la vida del gran Senju Yuki, El elefante sabio de Konoha.

Prologo:

Esta historia narra la vida de un ninja que a pesar de vivir 16 años en un mismo lugar no tiene identidad y no sabe quien es ni a donde va, la historia narra la vida de una leyenda que salvara al mundo ninja en mas de una ocacion, es la historia de Senju Yuki, el heredero del Clan Senju.

Capitulo 1: Mis inicios.

Todo comenzo en la 3era guerra mundial ninja, mi padre era un shinobi de la aldea de la nube del cual nunca supe nada y mi madre era una gran kunoichi tambien de la nube, nunca supe mucho de ellos, es mas, podria decir que casi nada, lo poco que se es gracias a Zozu-sensei, me explico que mi padre era un gran ninja del estilo rayo y mi madre una ninja medico muy buena y que murieron en la guerra. En fin; yo naci en la aldea de la nube segun mi ficha tecnica pero no estoy muy seguro de eso, desde que tenia uso de razon vivi en el Lago Zoumei, donde habitan los elefantes sagrados de Kumogakure, hay creci y vivi durante 16 años, entrene junto con los otros elefantes y me converti en uno de ellos, eramos como la familia que nunca tuve.

Nunca fui a la escuela ninja, de hecho, hasta hace poco no sabia que las cosas que hacia con mis manos se le denominaba ninjutsu, pero llevo entrenando con zozu-sensei desde hace ya 10 años, gracias a el he aprendido a controlar la energia de la naturaleza al igual que los estilos de rayo,agua y tierra. Incluso soy habil en el kenjutsu, cuando cumpli 10 años Zozu me regalo una espada echa con el marfil de uno de sus colmillos, hasta la fecha e aprendido de manera autodidactica los ataques con la espada de marfil, aunque el merito no es solo mio, muchas veces iba a una terraza en la aldea de la nube donde entrenaba un anciano habil espadachin con 9 espadas, era divertido ver como entrenaba y aprendi muchos trucos imitandolo en mis entrenamientos en el Lago Zoumei.

Ahora despues de 16 años de entrenar, vivir y pensar en el Lago de los Elefantes Sagrados, quisiera nuevos retos, tengo amplias ganas de conocer lo que hay despues de la frontera, quiero visitar nuevos paises, convertirme en ninja, saber mas sobre mis padres, todo eso me llama muchisimo la atencion pero no todo es tan facil como se cree, no puedo dejar a Zozu y mis demas compañeros, al ser el unico humano soy de gran ayuda para poder comunicarme con la gente de Kumogakure, Zozu es el ser vivo mas sabio de todos, pero es muy poco paciente y aborrese a la gente de la nube, el dice que son egoistas y solo piensan en la guerra, la verdad no puedo comentar al respecto porque solo e hablado con ellos 2 veces en mi vida y en ninguna ocasion me faltaron el respeto, bueno... algo asi, Zozu tendra sus razones.

Me gustaria contarles mas cosas sobre mi... nose, me considero un ninja aunque no tenga ningun rango, aunque nunca e ido a la academia ni e vivido en la aldea se que puedo vencer facilmente a los ninjas de mi edad por mi talento gracias al entrenamiento que e llevado, me considero guapo, muy guapo, uno de mis grandes deseos es ser sensei de alguien y enseñarle el modio sabio elefante como me lo enseñaron a mi, me gusta comer pescado crudo y algas del Lago Zoumei, no me gusta la carne de ningun tipo, naci el 17 de Febrero segun mi ficha tecnica de la aldea y soy extremadamente franco y grocero, tengo el record de insultos en el Lago Zoumei al llamar ¨gordo¨ 2 veces a Zozu-sensei y salir vivo, hasta la fecha es mi mas grande logro, todo lo relacionado con la aldea como papeleo y esas cosas las tengo que tramitar con Zozu y odio que la gente me mire raro por pasear en elefante por la aldea, el Raikage es un estupido al no aceptarme en la academia ninja por ser muy mayor, dice que los de mi edad ya son chunin o incluso jonin y yo ni si quiera soy genin, todo lo que e aprendido lo aprendi de gente que ni si quiera es de mi raza ni de mi especie y quiero demostrar que soy un gran ninja...¿Tendre la oportunidad?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Equipo 7 a la vista.

Todo parecia otro dia como cualquier otro, yo estaba practicando mi ninjutsu acuatico en el Lago junto a Zozu como todos los jueves y esque tal vez para los de la nube es poco creible que siendo yo un ¨ninja salvaje¨ como esos idiotas aveces me llaman, tenga un regimen de entrenamiento tan ordenado, mira, los lunes como todooooooos los lunes desde que tengo memoria son lunes de taijutsu, enfoco mi chakra en mis piernas y brazos y trato de ser mas fuerte cada vez, martes es de eficazia mental y estrategia, como dice mi sensei tengo que ser fuerte mentalmente y estudiar a mis rivales para proteger el Lago, paso horas concentrandome para poder vencer tan si quiera alguna vez en el Shogi a Zozu pero parece imposible, Miercoles es un poco mas divertido, entreno mi ninjutsu de tierra y rayo en las montañas que estan cerca del lago, como ya habia dicho los jueves entreno ninjutsu del elemento agua, los viernes me gustan, son entrenamientos relajados de Kenjutsu y Arco, incluso me divierto y los sabados podria decirse que es el dia mas pesado...entrenamiento de modo sabio elefante, es muy dificil pero gracias a mi entrenamiento puedo durar 35 minutos en el modo sabio aunque la verdad se me hace poco tiempo para demostrar toda mi habilidad, los domingos son dias para descansar, mente sana en cuerpo sano.

Bueno me encanta hablar de mi jaja pero me e desviado un poco del tema, ese dia fue un dia unico, fue el dia en que conoci a esos grandes ninjas de Konoha, cuando los conoci no crean que me lleve tan bien como me llevo ahora, en ese entonces los confundi con intrusos del Lago, los recuerdo muy bien,parecian tan diferentes a los otros humanos que observe en Kumogakure, para empezar estos se veian como que mas tontos, nose, mas ese bajito de pelo rubio tenia como unos bigotes de gato,nose me daba mala espina y los demas ni se digan, un joven mas palido que la nieve de las montañas, un hombre con cara de loco que aparte llevaba metal sobre su cabeza y una chica frentona y gritona, eran todo un caso, nose que estaban haciendo por mi territorio ese dia pero yo no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Demonios nos hemos acabo el agua y la comida-dijo el joven de tez palida

—Parece ser que estamos de suerte chicos, un Lago con gran fauna acuatica esta a solo metros de aqui- dijo el raro con metal en la cabeza.

los ninjas de Konoha avanzaron hasta el Lago donde vieron un letrero que decia: PROHIBIDO EL PASO, SOLO SHINOBIS CON PERMISOS DEL RAIKAGE-SAMA PUEDEN PASAR.

—Yamato-sensei, ¿esta seguro que podemos pasar?, dijo el rubio con bigotes en un tono acelerado.

—Eso no importa naruto, solo estaremos unas cuantas horas, no creo que al Raikage le importe, ademas a de estar muy ocupado, dijo ese extraño ¨Yamato¨

—Bueno tiene razon sensei, aparte todos ya estamos muy cansados, dijo la frentona de pelo rosa.

—Asi es Sakura, ahora tomen agua, consigan algo de pescado mientras yo preparo la casa con mi estilo de madera, dijo Yamato.

Los ninjas de Konoha acataron las ordenes de su maestro y hicieron los que les pidio, tal vez al raikage no le importaria que acamparan en mi Lago pero yo se de alguien que no tomaria tan a la ligera eso.

—¡Zozu! ¡Zozu! ¡Despierta gordo flojo!

—¡¿COMO ES QUE ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR?!

—Disculpa sensei, era para poder levantarlo, a pasado algo urgente venga conmigo.

—mmmm...ojala no sea ora de tus estupideces Yuki, hoy no entrenamos tanto como deberias...

—Lo se maestro, pero yo creo que hoy hay cosas mas importantes, ¡venga a ver!

Nos dirgimos hacia donde estaban los nijas de la hoja y Zozu y yo empezamos a idear un plan para capturarlos y saber sus intenciones.

—Elemento Agua:Jutsu Prision de agua gigante.

—Arte Sabio: Jutsu Relampago del Lago Zoumei.

—Ahora si no podran salir de aqui, dije.

—¡¿A-A-ACABA DE DECIR ARTE SABIO?!, dijo el rubio.

— EHH, QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?, dijo Yamato.

—Rapido equipo 7, utilizen sus ataques mas efectivos para salir de aqui, dijo Yamato.

—Pergamino de bestias gigantes, CHAAAAAAA, Fuuton:RasenShuriken, Elemento Mad.-, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Evitense la pena, esta prision es impenetrable y parece que capturamos a varias ¨joyitas¨ aqui, una chica con fuerza sobrehumana, un usuario del Mokuton, un artista y el famoso Jinchuriki de 9 colas tambien conocido como el Heroe de la 4ta guerra, Naruto Uzumaki, dijo Zozu ¨El elefante sabio¨

—¿Que piensa hacer con nosotros?, dijeron Sai y Naruto.

—Eso depende de ustedes, haremos un intercambio, les devuelvo su libertad a cambio de un deseo muy importante de mi discipulo.

—Asi y cual es ese deseo? dijo Yamato.

—Ayudenlo a encontrar algun rastro de sus padres, el pobre los perdio desde su nacimiento y ha vivido conmigo desde hace 16 años.

—Zozu...encerio estas diciendo esto? El dia...Ha llegado?, dije.

—Eso parece Yuki y que suerte tienes, que ahora, podras cumplir tu sueño y no pudiste tener mejor Nakama, Uzumaki Naruto, el heroe de la 4ta Guerra Mundial Ninja...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El engaño que cambio la vida de Yuki.

—¿QUEEEE? ¿QUE NO SABE QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS NINJAS DE KONOHA? aunque quisieramos, no podriamos ayudarlo, no sabemos nada de usted ni su retoño, ni nada sobre esta aldea, dijo Sakura.

—Aparte tenemos varias misiones importantes que hacer, no podemos perder el tiempo en cosas como estas, dijo Sai.

—Me encataria ayudarlo señor elefante pero como dijeron mis subordinados, es tiempo de marcharnos y esta bromita se acabo, dijo Yamato.

—Señor Sabio Elefante para ti y como yo tambien les acabo de decir, esta barrera es inpenetrable, dijo Zozu.

—Rapido naruto, utiliza el chakra del Kyubi para salir de aqui, dijo Sakura.

—No se que piensen ustedes, pero yo lo ayudare, dijo Naruto.

—Naruto no empieces, tenemos que entregar esta carta al Raikage, es muy importante, dijo Sai.

—Podemos hacerlo mientras ayudamos a Yuki, ademas es un ninja muy fuerte y quisiera saber algunas cosas de el, como por ejemplo ese modo sabio se ve muy dificil de hacer, ¿Que rango eres? ¿Chunin, Jonin?

—¿Jonin? Ni si quiera soy un genin, dijo Yuki.

—¿C-C-OMO QUE NO ERES GENIN? dijo Sakura.

—Asi es, nunca e estudiado en la academia, todo lo que aprendi fue aqui en el lago, es por eso que me e enojado tanto porque ustedes entraron tan campantes, dijo Yuki.

—¿Y como esta eso de que nunca has estudiado en la academia? dijo Yamato.

—Bueno, eso es simplemente porque el Raikage me lo nego, dice que soy muy viejo para entrar, dijo Yuki.

—Eso es una de las cosas mas estupidas que e escuchado, no tanto como lo que dice naruto regularmente pero si, es muy estupido un ninja de tu calidad sin rango...Que extraño(Sai tratando de entender y analizando la situacion a su estilo)

—Bueno entonces me ayudaran o no?, dijo Yuki.

—(Yamato en su mente: es una gran idea llevarnoslo, podemos engañarlo facilmente creyendo que lo ayudamos llevandolo a la aldea y utilzar su poder a nuestro beneficio, eso seria excelente, aparte el Raikage y el como que no se llevan muy bien asi que no sera problema) Bueno, vale, aceptamos.

—¿Esta seguro Yamato-sensei? dijeron Sai y Sakura.

—Perfecto, buscaremos hasta el cansansio indicios de tus padres Yuki, te lo prometo dattebasa!, dijo el Uzumaki.

—Bueno Zozu, yo creo que este es un adios...,dije.

—ni tanto, nos podremos seguir viendo mediante el jutsu de invocacion, ojala lo hayas aprendido tan bien como creo, Buena suerte Yuki, eres un gran Ninja del Lago Zoumei.

Paso un tiempo y caminamos hasta la Aldea de la nube, hay nos separamos en 2 grupos, Yamato el hombre de metal y Sai el chico palido fueron a entregar un pergamino muy importante de Konoha para Kumogakure segun entendi, y Naruto,Sakura y yo Fuimos a buscar indicios de mis padres.

—Llevamos 2 horas preguntando, parece que no encontramos nada Yuki, dijo Sakura.

—Todo parece que nunca sabre nada de mis padres, dije.

—Ya tranquilo, ahora que vuelvan Yamato y Sai seremos 5, sera mas facil encontrar algo,dijo Naruto.

Mientras, en la oficina del Raikage, Yamato y Sai entregaron ese importante mensaje, era la invitacion de los examenes Chunnin.

—Raikage antes de irnos una pregunta, ¿Quien es ese chico, ese tal Yuki del Lago Zoumei? dijo Yamato.

—Yuki?, jamas lo habia escuchado, Lago Zoumei?, que no es hay donde viven los elefantes bestia, Darui?

—Raikage-sama, creo que lo que se refiere Yamato es a ese chico del Kimono gris que una vez vino a la aldea a querer inscribirse a la academia.

—AAAH SI, ese chico, que tiene?

—Esque tuvimos un pequeño altercado con el, pero ya esta solucionado no se preocupe, ¿usted sabia que es un usuario del modo sabio elefante?

—¿Modo sabio elefante? ¿existe tal cosa?

—Si... y al parecer, es muy fuerte.

—rayos, y eso que yo le prohibi el paso a la academia por ser muy mayor.

—Bueno solo era eso Raikage, gracias por su hospitalidad dijo Yamato.

—si...denada...*cierran la puerta y se van*...Darui...No te parece raro que los de Konoha pregunten tanto por Yuki? parecer que encontraron un diamante en bruto...ESO ES...MALDITOS OPORTUNISTAS...AHHHHHHHH...Rapido Darui, tenemos que perseguir a los de la hoja.

—*suenan ventanas rotos de la oficina del Raikage* rapido Sai, tenemos que irnos, creo que el Raikage ya sabe sobre nuestro plan, dijo yamato.

—Pergamino de Bestias Gigantes, *crea 3 aves de tinta gigantes*, suba a una sensei, yo ire por los demas, dijo sai.

—NARUTO,SAKURA,YUKI! Rapido suban, tenemos que irnos, dijo sai.

—¿Irnos? a ¿donde? dijo Yuki

— Tu no reproches y sube, RAPIDO!, dijo sakura.

—¿Que es lo que pasa aqui?, Naruto indignado.

Los de Konoha y Yuki suben a sus aves, se dividen en 3 grupos, Sakura y Sai, Naruto y Yuki y Yamato, se dirigen hacia Konoha, Yuki y naruto estan consternados no saben lo que pasa mientras el Raikage,C y Darui los persiguen a velocidad en Halcones Gigantes...¿Que pasara con yuki?


	4. Capitulo 4: Konoha vs Kumogakure

Capitulo 4: Konoha vs Kumogakure

Los ninjas de la hoja y yo porfin llegamos a una puerta gigante roja, no sabia que era ni donde estaba, el viaje fue muy aparatoso, parecia como si huyeramos de algo o nos estuvieran persiguiendo, yo que iba a saber, no me enteraba de nada, trate de preguntarle a la persona que me dio mas confianza desde que conoci a estas personas, Naruto, pero el tampoco sabia muy bien que estaba pasando, todo parecia muy extraño, trate de preguntar pero parecia que me ignoraban y caminaban decidadamente a un edificio que se encontraba al fondo de esa aldea, se parecia un poco a la Aldea de la nube, ¿donde estare? ¿sera acaso este otro pais? ¿o solo fuimos a una ciudad vecina del Pais del Rayo? ¿vecina? naa no creo, viajamos mucho y muy rapido, nunca e salido del pais del rayo y la verdad no soy muy bueno en geografia, pero no me parece que las ciudades ¨vecinas¨ esten tan alejadas unas de otras...

—De tanto viaje estoy muerto de hambre, ¿no te gustaria ir al puesto de ramen, Yuki? dijo Naruto

—¿Ramen? ¿Que es eso? dije.

—Ni lo pienses Naruto, Yuki tiene que ir a ver a la Hokage-sama inmediatamente, dijo Yamato.

—Vamos Yamato, solo unos cuantos platos y ya, es mas el chico no conoce el ramen, es justo que vayamos para que pueda probarlo por primera vez. dijo Naruto

—Naruto no insistas, es de suma importancia que Yuki vea en este instante a Tsunade-sama, dijo Sai.

—Y porque tanto alvoroto con la vieja Tsunade?, ¿Que Fue lo que paso? bueno no importa, saliendo de eso iremos a Ichiraku a que pruebes el ramen Yuki dijo Naruto.

Yo no sabia que pasaba asi que simplemente sonrei, cuando menos pense ya estabamos dentro de ese edificio rojo, entramos a una oficina donde se encontraba un Hombre de pelo blanco y con una mascara que le tapaba la boca, una mujer rubia con unos enormes pechos sentada y a su lado una mujer con unos no tan enormes... pero eso es lo de menos, estaba sosteniendo un cerdo con ropa y maquillaje? Pero que aldea tan rara.

—Tsunade-sama, paso algo muy importante que me gustaria hablar primero a solas con usted, chicos podrian quedarse afuera un poco dijo Yamato.

—(En eso como que yo ya habia pensado un poco, si, yase de lo que trataba, querian tomar ventaja de mi por mis habilidades, es por eso que recorrimos tanto, ESTOY EN OTRA ALDEA, quieren saber los secretos del Lago Zoumei y de la aldea de la nube, ¿que hago? ¿actuo? ¿espero? el terreno no me es favorable como para huir, mejor actuare inteligentemente y atacare hasta el ultimo momento) Si van a dialogar algo, me gustaria estar presente, dije.

—¿Y tu quien eres? No te me haces conocido, ¿Eres de por aqui? dijo Tsunade.

—Francamente señora, eso es algo que no le importa.

*Todos se quedan con cara de shock al escuchar mi respuesta #turndownforwhat*

—JA, Yamato me podrias explicar que esta pasando.

—Disculpe, Lady Tsunade, el es Yuki, el aprendiz del sabio elefante Zozu, es un ninja grandioso y en la aldea de la nube no lo toman en cuenta asi que...

—¡CREISTE QUE TE SALDRIAS CON LA TUYA PRINCESA TSUNADE! ven Yuki alejate de estas persona, dijo el Raikage.

—Estilo de madera: jaula de madera *Yamato encierra al Raikage antes de que destruyera toda la oficina de Tsunade*

—Haber hay que calmarnos aqui, ¿Raikage que estas haciendo aqui?, dijo Tsunade.

—Todavia tienes el descaro de hacerte como que no sabes nada? AHHHHHH

—Yamato, que demonios esta pasando.

—Tsunade sama dejeme resumirlo rapido antes de que esto se convierta en un campo de batalla, Darui, C, porfavor traten de tranquilizar un poco al Raikage, Bueno nosotros íbamos en direccion a la aldea de la Nube a entregar la noticia de los examenes chunnin como nos lo ordeno mi lady, pero nos quedamos sin provisiones y fuimos a un Lago que esta en las afueras de la aldea y conocimos a Yuki, nos tendio una trampa con su modo sennin y...

—¿¡DIJISTE SENNIN?!, perdon Yamato, continua...(dijo Tsunade)

—Y... despues de eso hicimos un trato de que lo ayudariamos a buscar pistas de sus padres ya que no tiene padres y le entrege la noticia al Raikage, le menti a mi equipo y a Yuki y todo esto es mi culpa Lady Tsunade *Yamato empieza a llorar*, senti que como la nube no respetaba el gran poder de Yuki seria mejor que viniera a Konoha a demostras su habilidad.

—No hagas cosas malas que parecen buenas y viceversa Yamato, porque sino volveras a la Raiz, dijo Kakashi.

—¡¿Raiz?! No porfavor Lady Tsunade, Shizune,Kakashi, disculpenme fue un grave error mio.

—Bueno ya, basta, esto parece un mercado, tengo una idea, vamos a decidir esto de una gran forma...La abuela Tsunade contra el viejo loco Raikage el ganador se queda a Yuki. dijo naruto.

—Me parece perfecto,pero...Tu que opinas Yuki? dijo tsunade.

—B-b-ueno...n-nose...la verdad...el raikage...es un estupido...pero ustedes son muy raros...pero si eso me ayuda a convertirme en un gran ninja...acepto.

—¿Raikage?, dijo Tsunade.

—Hagamos esto de una vez,Yuki seras una arma valiosa para la aldea de la nube, dijo el Raikage

La verdad no me gusto que el Raikage se refiriera a mi como ¨arma¨ y aparte todavia le guardo un poco de rencor...HACE NO MENOS DE 1 AÑO ME NEGO LA ENTRADA A LA ACADEMIA y ahora... quiere que sea su ¨arma¨, en cambio, esa tal Tsunade se a mostrado muy buena gente y compasiva conmigo y yo e sido totalmente grocero con ella...la verdad...espero que gane Tsunade.

La pelea comenzo el raikage como es su costumbre empezo a atacar con su fuerza bruta descomunal y Tsunade esquivo cada uno de sus ataques, despues fue turno de Tsunade que tambien cuenta con una gran fuerza a atacar al viejo Raikage, este tambien la esquivo en cada ataque, la pelea paso de ser un taijutsu de corto alcanze a un ninjutsu de mediano y largo alcanze con todas las fuerzas de cada retador, la Hokage invoco a un especie de Caracol pero sin caparazon y empezo a lanzarle acido a distancia al Raikage, A(Raikage) por su parte le lanzaba su Jutsu de Bombas de Rayo,despues de una intrepida pelea termina en empate y deciden terminar el duelo con unas vencidas...Donde Tsunade sale ganadora y enojado pero conciente, A acepta su derrota.

—Ahora eres oficialmente un habitante de Konoha Yuki, Bienvenido, dijo Tsunade.

—Espero y nos volvamos a ver, asi sea en una reunion de Kages o en el campo de batalla, dijo el raikage.

—No se preocupe Raikage, 16 años viviendo en el pais del Rayo no se olvidaran tan facilmente, es mas, Darui, prestame tu katana rapido, porfavor, dije.

*toma la katana* *se hace un corte en el pecho izquierdo* *forma la silueta de la aldea de la nube en su pecho y cierra la herida con su ninjutsu medico(heredado por su madre y perfeccionado con Zozu)*

—Ahora la nube estara conmigo siempre aunque estemos lejos...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:La madre que nunca tuve.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos soy un nuevo ninja de la aldea de la hoja, ¿quien lo diria no? La verdad me siento aliviado por eso, si yo mismo pedi salir del Lago a descubrir el mundo porque tendria que sentirme triste y con miedo? No que mas da, sera la primera vez que duerma en una cama, mañana sera mi primer dia en la academia ojala no me vean raro por tener 16, ¿cuando podre tener misiones? ¿Como seran mis compañeros? ¿Tengo que vivir con Naruto-kun para siempre? ¿Hay algo mas en esta maldita aldea que no sea barbacoa o ramen? Tengo mil dudas, mañana las resolvere, por ahora descansare aunque el idiota de Naruto no pare de hablar dormido...Es imposible dormir con el famoso heroe de guerra.

—Despierta...despierta...DESPIERTA! , le grite a Naruto-kun.

—Demonios pero que horas son?, dijo.

—Son las 7 en punto, estoy listo para irme a la academia, llevame.

—7 en punto?! estas loco?! la academia abre a las 9, ademas, sigo creyendo que es una estupides que tengas que ir a la academia, tu nivel es el de un Jonin o un ANBU no tienes nada que hacer ahi.

—Maldita sea, entonces que puedo hacer durante 2 horas? Desde las 5 estoy listo, en esta aldea son flojisimos, ademas, me muero de ganas de ver la cara de los otros aspirantes de ninjas cuando vean mis jutsus.

—si sabias que son niños de 12 años? Y que aparte no vas a poder demostrar nada, el examen solo consta de hacer una replica de sombra.

—¿UNA REPLICA DE SOMBRA? ¿NADA MAS? ¿EN ESO CONSTA EL EXAMEN PARA SER GENIN?

—Asi es, asi que no te lo tomes tan apecho y duerme un poco, ayer tuviste un dia muy agetreado.

—Y que tal si mientras hago tiempo para ir a clases nos echamos un duelo que te parece?

—Yuki, son las 7 de la mañana, es la primera vez que me levanto tan temprano, mejor duerme.

—Acaso tienes miedo al sabio elefante del Lago Zoumei?

—¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Te mandare un clon, es lo maximo que puedo hacer...ahora dejame dormir.

—aarghhh...mejor que nada.

Como no tenia nada que hacer me entrene un poco con el clon de Naruto, aunque fuese un clon es bastante fuerte, resistio mi Estilo de Agua:Rafagas cortantes y mi Corte de Luna de la espada de marfil, estaba apunto de terminar el entreno cuando de reojo observo que un shinobi estaba entrenando tambien como a unos 100 metros de donde estaba, estaba entrenando con un mono un estilo muy peculiar, primero intercambiaban golpes y luego el mono se transformaba en un baston y asi sucesivamente, fue bastante raro pero lo deje pasar, me hubiera gustado observar mas pero tenia que irme eran las 8:45 y no queria llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases.

—Chicos, tenemos un nuevo alumno de intercambio, viene de la nube, saludenlo cortesmente, dijo un tal Shino Aburame que era el sensei a dispocicion.

—JAJA, no bromee Shino-sensei, este anciano no puede ser un alumno, ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿30?, dijo un compañero de clases(muy mediocre para ser especificos)

—Bueno, realmente en edad elefante tengo 2 y cacho, asi que teoricamente soy el mas joven de la clase,dije.

—JAJA, este chico esta chiflado sensei, apuesto que es pesimo ninja, dijo el alumno

—Zogenoken: Corte de Luna! *le arranca la bufanda que llevaba el alumno burlon*, lo siento sensei, me deje llevar.

—Mejor tranquilicémonos chicos que en un par de horas sera el examen de graduacion y lo mas importante esque todos aprueben, incluso si solo tienen un dia en la academia dijo, Shino-sensei.

—Para mi un dia sera totalmente suficiente, no se preocupe sensei, dije.

Despues de eso tome mi examen, era realmente como dijo Naruto solo tenia que hacer una imitacion de sombra y listo, lo complete pero hubo un problema.

—Yuki...¿Apellido? dijo, el examinador.

—¿Apellido?... Perdon, nose de que habla.

—Tu apellido chistoso, ¿De que clan eres?

—¿Clan? ¿Tengo que pertenecer a un clan para graduarme?¿Me equivoque en algo en el examen?

—No no, lo siento chico solo es para llenar la ficha tecnica, entonces...No tienes familia...Dejo el apellido en blanco?

—Bueno, podria utilizar el lugar de donde provengo como apellido?

—Creo que no chico no te preocupes, asi dejalo, solo lo dejare en blanco...*Tsunade interrumpe*

—¡SENJU! Yuki Senju, dijo Tsunade.

—Perdon, que trata de decir con eso Lady Tsunade? dijo el examinador.

—Este chico que vez aqui, es ahora mi hijo, mi hijo adoptivo, te e estado observando Yuki y eres un chico sincero y con muchas cualidades ninjas, me haces recordar a 2 grandes hombres que alguna vez formaron parte de mi vida y quiero mantener su recuerdo vivo y a cambio yo solo te dare el apellido que te hace falta para que no quede en blanco la hoja,¿que dices?

—*se le salen las lagrimas por primera vez* Ya escucho, de ahora en adelante soy, Senju Yuki, el elefante sabio de Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Equipo 15.

En solo unos cuantos dias mi vida a cambiado radicalmente, e hecho nuevos amigos, me mude, soy un ninja hecho y derecho, ¡hasta tengo una madre! Muchas cosas han cambiado...Ahora soy Senju Yuki, un Genin de la aldea de la hoja y como tal me han explicado que por ahora solo puedo hacer misiones de rango D y C,pero al ser un genin con mucha habilidad, podre hacer algunas misiones de mas dificultad por lo tanto me emparejaran con un chico y una chica que e estado estudiando ultimamente, ellos 2 son chunnins 2 años menores que yo, uno de ellos ya lo habia visto antes, es ese chico que estaba entrenando la otra vez cerca de donde yo estaba...ese tal...Konohamaru Sarutobi ¨El ninja mono¨, sus compañeros pasados no se encuentran actualmente, Moegi su antigua compañera esta aprendiendo ninjutsu medico de lleno junto con Sakura y mi madre asi que esta descartada de misiones y su otro compañero Udon se ha unido a los ANBU asi que Konohamaru necesita nuevos compañeros, tambien a la otra chica la e investigado, es Hanabi Hyuga, la heredera del clan Hyuga, es actualmente la portadora mas fuerte del Byakugan como me lo explicaron Kakashi y Tsunade-sama, sus compañeros murieron en una mision en la aldea de la hierba hace 1 año, este equipo sera capitaneado por 3 ninjas diferentes dependiendo la mision, Yamato(misiones de captura y espionaje),Kakashi(misiones de ataques sorpresa) y Shikamaru Nara(misiones de estrategia avanzada) somos el equipo 15, la elite de la generacion y los herederos de nuestros respectivos clanes, no podemos fallar.

He aprovechado estos dias para entrenar mis puntos fuertes y debiles con los mejores ninjas de esta aldea,Konohamaru a echo lo propio con su jutsu del mono y perfeccionando su rasengan con Naruto-kun y Hanabi se encuentra con su padre practicando el puño suave Hyuga, todavia no nos hemos reunido como equipo, pero aprovecho cada momento para hacerme mas fuerte,He estado perfeccionando mi jutsu medico con mi madre y el Raiton con Kakashi, los dias pasan y estoy listo y entusiasmado en mi primera mision,adelante!

—Miren lo que tenemos aqui, los 3 herederos de los Clanes base de Konoha,Konohamaru Sarutobi,Hanabi Hyuga y Yuki Senju, dijo Kakashi.

—Segun me contaron, usted siempre llega tarde Kakashi-senpai, cual es el motivo de su madrugada?, dijo Konohamaru.

—Eso es cierto, mi madre me dijo que no me impacientara por su tardanza, sin embargo...a llegado a la hora exacta, dije.

—Bueno, mi motivo por llegar temprano es simplemente porque me entusiasma la idea de capitanear a los 3 ninjas mas habiles de su generacion, eso es todo, aparte como ya sabran, en poco tiempo sere coronado Hokage y ya no podre hacer este tipo de cosas, es como...aprovechar mi retiro, dijo Kakashi.

—Y bueno,¿Cual es la mision?, dijo Hanabi.

—Calma, calma, no te impacientes princesa Byakugan, en breve les cuento, pero primero, presentense.

—¿Presentarnos? ¿Para que? ¿No se supone que ya nos conoce?, dijo Hanabi.

—Si, presentense, su nombre,aspiracion en la vida, cosas que les gustan y les disgustan, cosas asi.

—ehh bueno... yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi y algun dia sere Hokage!

—Me suena tan familiar, bueno Yuki, tu turno.

—mmm...yo soy Yuki Senju y quiero ser un Jonin de Konoha para poder ser sensei y enseñar el modo sabio...cosas que me disgustan...bueno no es una cosa, es una persona y me refiero al Raikage.

—JAJA, eso fue bueno, okay es tu turno Hanabi.

—Esto es estupido pero bueno, soy Hanabi Hyuga y me gusta romperle la cara a los que se pasan de listos.

—Bueno, yo creo que con eso estan advertidos chicos no creen? jaja, eso fue gracioso, ahora a lo que nos consta, la mision.

—Hasta que por fin algo de seriedad, dijo Hanabi.

— Es una mision rango A, consta en infiltrarnos en la aldea de la roca y destruir una torre que los comunica con el Clan Otsutsuki de la luna, ya que por motivos de seguridad eso esta prohibido para cualquier aldea ninja,las demas aldeas estan enteradas y confian en nosotros, asi que en marcha.

Y asi fue como empezamos nuestro viaje hacia la aldea de la Roca, ¿la impresion de mis compañeros? bueno, ese chico Konohamaru se ve algo agradable, me recuerda a Naruto-kun, ojala sea igual de talentoso porque si no seria una descepcion, esa chica Byakugan me llamo la atencion, es algo guapa pero su corazon se ve tan frio, ya me imagino sentir su chakra en el modo sennin, a de estar peor que el Polo Norte, de solo imaginar me dan escalofrios, ojala pueda ayudar en algo en que cambiara eso, pero por ahora tengo que concentrarme en la mision, Equipo 15 listo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Despues de un largo viaje de 4 dias de Konoha a Iwagukare, llegamos y lo primero que recibimos es una emboscada de ninjas de la roca, eran facilmente 100, pero fueron neutralizados facilmente con el Chidori de Kakashi, el Rasengan de Konohamaru, el Puño suave de Hanabi y mi Zogenoken(elemento Rayo: corte de luna de la espada de marfil). Al llegar a la torre tambien nos esperaban 5 ninjas muy habiles vencimos a todos menos a Chatsuchi un ninja capaz de utilizar el Kekkei Tota elemento polvo, atacamos sincronzadamente para vencerlo pero escapo convirtiendose en polvo,Kakashi dio la orden de esperar 15 minutos antes de destruir la torre para ver si el Tsuchikage trataba de colaborar, pero eso no paso, al contrario fuimos atacados por otro centenar de ninjas de la roca, por lo que no soporte mas y me dispuse a destruirlo todo con mi Jutsu de Ola Masiva, la mision fue un exito y pudimos volver sanos y salvos, pero a Kakashi le initrigo algo, generalmente Onoki el Tsuchikage no actua de esa manera, podra ser un viejo gruñon, pero desde la 4ta Guerra las 5 grandes naciones han tratado de mantener la paz...algo esta pasando y Kakashi lo presciente...

Al volver a Konoha no fueron mas que noticias de sentimientos encontrados, mis nuevos colegas me felicitaron por mi exito en la mision pero mi madre se sentia cada vez mas agobiada por el puesto de Hokage, asi que decidio adelantar su sucesion a la sig semana, esta seria su ultima semana como la 5ta Hokage y dara paso al 6to Hokage, Kakashi Hatake,como les cuento, todo fue sentimientos encontrados, muchos estaban felices por el nombramiento de Kakashi-sensei pero otros estaban tristes por la salida de Tsunade-sama, yo me sentia aliviado, por fin mi madre podria estar tranquila y mi capitan ahora seria el 6to, ahora mi madre podra tomar tranquila Sake con Shizune.

A espera de nuevas misiones y con Kakashi y mi madre mas que ocupados decidi entrenar con Hanabi y Konohamaru las tacticas en equipo y la verdad lo hacemos muy bien juntos. Somos el equipo perfecto se podria decir, tenemos a Hanabi una experta en Taijutsu y una gran ninja sensor, a Konohamaru que tiene uno de los ninjutsus mas poderosos del mundo ninja discipulo de nadamas y nadamenos que el heroe de la 4ta guerra Naruto Uzumaki y tambien estoy yo, Yuki Senju, experto en Kenjutsu, un buen ninja medico y usuario del modo sennin del elefante todo parece indicar que se vienen grandes cosas para la hoja...

Pero por cada de cal...hay una de arena...El tiempo paso, hicimos nuestras misiones restantes con Yamato y Shikamaru,aprendi mucho de los dos, empeze a sentirme mas apegado a mi madre, a Kakashi el Hokage y a Yamato, incluso lo estoy empezando a considerar mi sensei. Hanabi es cada vez menos fria y mas bondadosa y Konohamaru se a convertido en mi mejor amigo...Todo va bien, incluso, Naruto va a ser papa! todo parece tan perfecto, aveces invoco a Zozu solo para pasear con el por Konoha y en comparacion a Kumogakure aqui no me ven feo, inclusive me saludan, parece un cuento de hadas...Pero...Todo puede cambiar en abrir y cerrar de ojos...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:Reencuentro.

Y en efecto, todo puede cambiar en abrir y cerrar de ojos, las sospechas de Kakashi eran ciertas...

*Reunion de los 5 Kages, sede:Kirigakure*

La reunion de los 5 Kages se efectuo en la aldea de la neblina,donde estuvieron presentes: el Kazekage, acompañado de Kankuro y Temari, El Raikage acompañado de Darui y C,La Mizukage acompañada de Chojuro y Gozu/Meizu,el Hokage acompañado de Naruto y Sasuke y el Tsuchikage acompañado de Akatsuchi y Chatsuchi. Todo iba completamente bien, lo unico extraño eran los escoltas de la Mizukage y que Onoki no articulaba ni usa sola palabra, estaba tan anciano que ni recordo lo sucedido con la torre y parecia que era un muerto viviente, todo iba tranquilo hasta que...

—TSSSSS...*sonido de serpiente*

—¿Escucharon?, dijo Gaara.

—Es..., dijo Mei.

—Parece ser que si..., dijo Kakashi.

—Sal de donde quiera que estes maldito!, dijo A.

—TSSS, pero porque tanto alboroto, solo estoy para saludar viejos amigos, dijo...OROCHIMARU.

*Orochimaru aparece en el techo* *todos los guaruras salen en poscicion de ataque*

—haber, haber, veo muchas caras nuevas y otras no tan nuevas...¿Como estas...Sasuke-kun?, dijo orochimaru

—Amateras...calma, sasuke, primero tenemos que escuchar que va a decir..., dijo Kakashi.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? dijo Naruto

—Solo vengo a proponerles un trato,dijo orochimaru.

—¿Un trato? Yo no negocio con delincuentes, dijo A.

—En ese caso tendre que actuar...¿Ni si quiera van a escuchar mi propuesta?, dijo Orochimaru.

—De que trata la estupidez que diras? es aclaso otro plan de esos como los de Akatsuki que nos dieron una guerra?, dijo Gaara.

—No,no, tranquilo Kazekage, nada de eso, lo mio es mas...simple, solo quiero que me intercambien a 3 ninjas jovenes de cada nacion para... un juego que hare, a cambio, mantendre el mundo en paz.

—¿Un juego? ¿A que te refieres? dijo Akatsuchi.

—A eso, simplemente es un juego... de supervivencia, el ganador sera el contenedor de mi cuerpo, dijo Orochimaru.

—Pues la neblina tomo la decision, NO ACEPTAMOS, dijo mei.

—Ni la hoja, ni la nube, ni la arena, dijeron los demas menos Onoki.

—Sabria que me dirian eso, asi que me tome la libertad de dar el primer paso, en estos momentos mis subordinados estan infiltrandose en sus respectivas aldeas para conseguir aquellos ninjas que necesito, si aceptan, solo los tomaremos sin destruir nada, si no, sus aldeas dejaran de existir, y para que no fallara nada en el plan, estamos sellados en el estomago de una serpiente gigante por unas mas que suficientes 48 horas,donde es imposible salir, sabia que los mejores ninjas de sus respectivas aldeas estarian aqui para salvaguardar la vida de su Kage, asi que fue el momento adecuado para hacer mi plan, ahora explicando esto, aceptan o no?

*los kages se quedan pensando durante unos minutos*

—Abuelo di algo por favor, dijo Kurotsuchi.

—Ah casi lo olvidaba, Onoki esta muerto, lo controlo mediante un jutsu de Reencarnacion desde hace 1 año, dijo Orochimaru.

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?! AHHHHH, dijo A

—Rapido, Sasuke, Naruto, formacion del equipo 7, tengo un plan, dijo Kakashi.

—Hagas lo que hagas Kakashi, sera en vano, estamos atrapados y soy inmortal, aunque me atacaran todos con sus mejores Jutsus al mismo tiempo, no serviria de nada, dijo Ororchimaru.

—¿Y que ninjas son los que interesan? dijo Mei con cara de resignacion.

—¿Es encerio Mizukage? ¿Realmente acabas de decir eso?, dijo Naruto.

—No queda mas opcion Naruto, aveces hay que sacrificar cosas por el bien de la aldea, dijo Mei.

—Bueno ya que preguntas Mizukage, aqui los tengo apuntados:

KIRIGAKURE: Suigetsu Hozuki(ninja renegado) , Chojuro(candidato a Mizukage) y Natsuki(kekkei genkai:Hielo)

IWAGAKURE: Akatsuchi(Kekkei Tota:Polvo), Curotsuchi(Kekkei Tota:Polvo) y Akira(Jinchuriki del 4 colas)

KUMOGAKURE: Omoi(Espadachin),Darui(candidato a Raikage) y C(ninja sensor)

SUNAGAKURE: Shira(taijutsu), Matsuri(ninja medico) y Sora(elemento viento)

KONOHA: Konohamaru Sarutobi(rasengan), Udon(elemento fuego) y Hanabi Hyuga(Byakugan)

—Una ultima pregunta..., dijo naruto.

—Dime, ¨heroe¨, dijo orochimaru.

—¿Que tan fuertes son tus subordinados?

—Lo suficiente para acabar con cada aldea en 2 dias mientras ustedes esten aqui atrapados.

—Y... si te dijera que alguien del Clan Senju esta dispuesto a destruirlos a todos? ¿Que dirias? ¿Apoco no te esperabas este As bajo la manga?

*Orochimaru pone una cara de miedo epica*

Ahora el problema sera avisarles a los ninjas de las 5 grandes naciones que seran atacados...podra Yuki y los demas salvar todas las grandes naciones sin ayuda de los Kages y de los grandes ninjas de cada pais?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:Solo hay Shinobis.

Orochimaru al ver que los Kages decidieron no apoyar su plan decide atacar cada una de las aldeas con 5 escuadrones conformados por un capitan y 5 revividos del Edo-Tensei. Pero antes de eso Gaara el Kazekage utilizo un justu secreto de la arena para escribir sobre el desierto, lamentablemente solo pudo escribir 3 palabras ya que en el estomago de la anaconda el chakra se consumia poco a poco, esas palabras fueron:¨Solo hay shinobis¨, rapidamente los ninjas de Sunagakure entendieron el mensaje, ¿como? sencillo, ¨solo hay shinobis¨ fueron las palabras clave del discurso de Gaara en la 4ta Guerra Mundial Ninja, eso significaba, que otra guerra se aproximaba y los shinobis tenian que dejar atras sus problemas internos e externos para salvaguardar el mundo ninja. Los escuadrones de Orochimaru estaban conformados por excelentes ninjas y los shinobis se aliaron rapidamente en juntar escuadrones ellos tambien de sus 11 ninjas mas habiles para contratacar por cada aldea y defender a los suyos.

Los escuadrones rivales estaban conformados por:

Kabuto(modo sennin serpiente) capitan del Ataque a Konoha junto con los Edo-Tenseis:

Neji Hyuga(Byakugan),

Danzo Shimura(Sharingan),

Asuma Sarutobi(elemento viento perfeccionado),

Sakumo Hatake(colmillo blanco de la hoja)

y Kagami Uchiha(sharingan);

Juugo(sello maldito) capitan del ataque a la Nube junto con los Edo-Tenseis:

3er Raikage(elemento rayo perfeccionado),

Yugito Nii(ex-jinchuriki),

Blue B(ex-jinchuriki),

1er Raikage(Elemento rayo perfeccionado),

Y Kinkaku/Ginkaku(jinchuriki formas).

Karin(ninja medico) capitan del ataque a la roca junto con los edo-tenseis:

Onoki(Kekei Tota Polvo),

Mu(Kekei Tota Polvo),

Deidara(arcilla explosiva),

Ishikawa(control de insectos),

Y Honoka(sellos).

Yukimaru(kekei genkai cristal) capitan del ataque a la niebla junto con los edo-tenseis:

Haku(kekei genkai hielo),

Zabuza Momochi(demonio de la niebla),

Yagura(ex-jinchuriki),

Kisame(espadachin),

Y Gengetsu Hozuki(espadachin).

Y Guren(sello maldito) capitan del ataque a la arena junto con los Edo-Tenseis:

Rasa(Kekei Genkai Magnetico),

Sasori(marionetista),

Chiyo(marionetista),

Saya(marionetista),

y 3er Kazekage(kekei genkai Magnetico).

Mientras la alianza escogio a sus 11 mejores ninjas de cada aldea para que pudieran pelear sin la ayuda de los Kages.

El batallon estaba conformado por:

(cabe recordar que ni Ino,Sakura,Temari,Hinata y Karui pueden luchar porque en esta parte de la historia estan embarzadas y/o acaban de tener un parto)

KONOHA:

capitan:

Shikamaru Nara(estratega)

Hanabi Hyuga(Byakugan)

Shino Aburame(usuario de insectos)

Choji Akimichi(jutsu de expansion)

Konohamaru Sarutobi(usuario del rasengan)

Sai(ANBU)

Rock Lee(taijutsu)

Yamato(usuario elemento madera)

TenTen(kenjutsu)

Kiba Inuzuka(usuario de perros ninjas)

Yuki Senju(modo sennin elefante)

NUBE:

capitan:

Mabui(estratega)

Killer Bee(Jinchuriki)

Omoi(espadachin)

Samui(espadachin)

Yukai(elemento rayo perfeccionado)

Motoi(ninja sensor)

Dodai(Kekei Genkai Lava)

Atsui(elemento fuego perfeccionado)

Kiyoi Yotsuki(espadachin)

J(ninja medico)

Karai(elemento rayo)

ARENA:-

Capitan:

Baki(estratega)

Shira(Taijutsu)

Matsuri(ninja medico)

Sana(elemento viento perfeccionado)

Mamushi(Taijutsu)

Ameno(ninja medico)

Yukata(elemento agua perfeccionado)

Maki(sellos)

Yome(habilidad visual)

Goji(kenjutsu)

Sen(genjutsu)

ROCA:

Capitan:

Kitsuchi(elemento tierra perfeccionado)

Morio(sellos)

Sora(elemento fuego)

Kurotsuchi(elemento tierra perfeccionado)

Natsu(elemento tierra)

Suzumebachi Kamizuru(usuaria de abejas)

Fuji(elemento tierra)

Monga(elemento tierra)

Shibito Azuma(genjutsu)

Gantetsu(elemento viento)

Komachi(ninja medico)

NIEBLA:

Capitan:

Raiga Kurosuki(elemento rayo perfeccionado)

Suigetsu Hozuki(espadachin)*arrepentido de sus actos, ayudara a la niebla a vencer a orochimaru*

Hotaru Tsuchigumo(Jinchuriki)

Kosuki(espadachin)

Chukichi(elemento agua)

Ganryu(Kenjutsu)

Ranka(ninja sensor)

Miru(sellos)

Ryuka(kenjutsu)

Kiri(ninja medico)

Tsurugi(elemento agua perfeccionado)

Los batallones, estaban listos, los jadeos comenzaban, nadie sabia como iba a terminar esto, el bien contra el mal, ¿Podran las grandes naciones ganar sin sus ninjas mas prestigiosos? ¿Aguantaran hasta que los Kages puedan salir del jutsu de Orochimaru? ¿Que estara tramando Orochimaru?Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Comienza la batalla.

Todo esta listo, los ninjas estan en sus puestos, los civiles estan alojando las aldeas, en cualquier momento esto se convertira en un campo de batalla donde solo los mas fuertes sobreviviran, muchos se reencontraran con viejos conocidos debido al edo-tensei, todo parece ser que sera una gran guerra, muy posiblemente la 5ta Guerra Mundial Ninja...

Peleas: (el orden no es cronologico, se podria decir que las peleas fueron casi al mismo tiempo porque esta guerra es aldea x aldea y no en un campo de batalla donde todos los shinobis se unieron, esta vez, cada quien defendera su aldea con todo su potencial)

ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA:

—Todo parece ser que Orochimaru y los demas estaran atrapados por un largo tiempo, dijo Suigetsu.

—Asi es Suigetsu y es nuestro deber cuidar la aldea mientras Chojuro-sensei y Mei-sama regresen, dijo Raiga.

—En ese caso, dare todo mi poder con la Kubikiribocho, dijo Suigetsu, Adelante!

Yukimaru vs Ranka, Miru, Ryuka, Kiri &amp; Tsurugi.

La pelea comenzo, Yukimaru empezo su ataque rapido sellando con su Kekei Genkai: Cristal el area donde estaban los ninjas, asi que la pelea iba a ser solamente entre ellos, nadie podria interferir mientras estuviera el sello, los ninjas de la niebla hicieron una formacion donde Ranka Miru y Kiri estarian atras como relevos y Ryuka y Tsurugi estarian enfrente para los ataques de corto y mediano alcanze.

—Bonita formacion, muy bien elaborada, pero no servira de mucho,Elemento Cristal: Tecnica secreta: Laberinto del cristal de Jade, dijo Yukimaru.

—Rayos, ahora no importa si ganamos o no, estaremos atrapados aqui hasta vencer a este demonio, djo Ryuka.

—Elemento cristal: Shurikens Hexagonales: Danza Salvaje dijo Yukimaru.

Ryuka y Tsurugi pudieron detener varios de los ataques de Yukimaru para evitar la muerte de Kiri la unica ninja medico de la division, con la misma suerte no conto Ranka, 2 de las shurikens de cristal traspasaron su cuerpo causando su muerte,Kiri trato de salvarlo, pero ya era demaciado tarde...

—Yo soy un ninja de sello, pero al no ser tu un revivido del edo-tensei no necesito sellarte, pelea conmigo y deja a mis compañeros en paz, dijo Miru.

—Estupida, estupida, niña, Orochimaru-sama me ordeno destruirlos a todos, no tendre piedad y menos con una inservible como tu, dijo Yukimaru.

—(Bueno, no tengo otra opcion, me sacrificare por la aldea) dijo en su mente Miru, Chicos, tengo un plan, sigan mis movimientos, Ryuka; Tsurugi, ataquen con todas sus fuerzas.

—De acuerdo, Estilo de agua: Dragon Gigante Acuatico, dijo Tsurugi.

Ryuka y Miru subieron al Dragon de Agua, en eso Miru, le explica su plan a Ryuka en el oido...

—ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?!, ¿sabes que moriras?, dijo Ryuka

—Tal vez, pero prefiero eso a que la aldea de la niebla deje de existir, ahora has lo que te digo, dijo Miru.

El dragon iba directo a Yukimaru pero la alcanzo a esquivar, en eso por atras ataco Ryuka sin exito, pero logro el objetivo, que Yukimaru bajara un poco la guardia, en eso Miru se pone enfrente de Yukimaru y dice...

—Jutsu Prohibido: sello de la parca!

—¿¡Q-Q-UE ES LO QUE HACES?! dijo Yukimaru

—Acabo contigo antes de que acabes con mi aldea, nos vemos en el mas alla, dijo Miru.

—Pero esto no terminara asi, si nos vamos que sea todos juntos...MALDITO KIRIGAKURE TE MALDIGO!, Elemento Cristal: Destruccion Suicida. *La jaula de cristal se destrulle en proporciones milimetricas y todos los que estaban adentro de ella mueren al aspirar las pequeñas agujas que cortan y desgarran sus cuerpos simultaneamente* La pelea termina y todos fallecen...empate tecnico.

ALDEA DE LA NUBE:

—¿¡ESTAN LISTOS?! dijo Mabui

—Nunca lo e estado mas en toda mi vida y eso que suelo darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, dijo Omoi.

—Yo, yo, a los Edo-tensei vamos a aniquilar, por segunda vez le vamos a ganar, ese cuatroojos Kabuto nunca nos vencera, soy Killer Bee el maestro del Rap,YEAAAH.

Blue B vs Motoi, Atsui &amp; Karai.

—Asi que ustedes son la nueva generacion de la nube?,Hace algunos años que no veo a B,diganme, ¿Como esta? dijo Blue B.

—Blue B-sempai, Killer B esta a un nivel altisimo como ninja y como persona, en este momento tambien esta defendiendo la aldea en otra division, dijo Atsui.

—Bueno, me encantaria seguir charlando pero mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo asi que les recomiendo atacarme de una vez antes de que me convierta en un Biju...

Y asi fue como empezo la batalla, primero Blue B ataco a Motoi con su espada, demostrando gran habilidad de Kenjutsu, Atsui uso tecnicas del estilo de fuego que no dieron en el blanco y Karai uso su Jutsu de Rayo que tampoco sirvio de mucho, despues de un tiempo de lucha desmedida Blue B no aguanto y se empezo a transformar en el Gyubi version 3 colas, pero antes les dijo...

—Lo hacen bien, pero para poder sellarme van a necesitar mas que eso, tu el del elemento fuego, quema todo el bosque, asi no tendre salida, el de elemento Rayo Trata de sellar el bosque junto con tu compañero con el jutsu de Sellado de Rayo, se que pueden hacerlo solo apurens...*Grita de forma desmedida* *la transformacion del Gyubi se completo*, dijo Blue B

Y asi fue como intentaron contener al Gyubi, Atsui quemo todo el bosque para que el Gyubi no saliera y atacara la aldea, utilizo un jutsu suicida llamado orden del fenix que hace que las llamas se queden por mucho tiempo hasta que se extingan despues de varias horas algo asi parecido al Amaterasu pero a menor nivel y que cuesta tu vida al ser una tecnica prohibida, Karai intento sellar al Gyubi con el jutsu de sellado de Rayo...Pero fue imposible, el Chackra del Gyubi es mucho mas que ese sello y al final el Gyubi quedo encerrado en el bosque, aunque acuesta de la vida de Atsui, Motoi y Karai se quedaron sin chackra y tambien murieron, pero lograron mantener al Gyubi en un sitio por unas cuantas horas...empate tecnico...

ALDEA DE LA ARENA:

—Escuchenme bien, las cosas se van a poder duras sin Gaara-sama, pero por lo mismo esta es nuestra oportunidad de devolverle toda esa confianza que nos ha brindado desde que el es el Kazekage, desde Shira hasta Maki, a todos nos ha ayudado en algo, solo recuerden cuando esten en el campo de batalla, que esta guerra no solo es para salvar a la aldea de la arena, es para salvarnos a nosotros mismos y demostrarle a Gaara que mientras no este, hay grandes shinobis que pueden cuidar la aldea, ¡unamonos y venceremos!

Sasori &amp; Chiyo vs Shira,Yome &amp; Goji

—Abuela chiyo, ya tenia rato que no nos volviamos a ver las caras...parece ser que Kabuto le agarro cariño a este jutsu, dijo Sasori.

—ayyyy sasori el de la arena roja, ya soy muy vieja, nose porque se empeñan tanto en invocarme, ¿tan buena marianetista soy?, dijo Chiyo.

—Tanto es asi que fuiste la maestra de una leyenda, eso te convierte en la leyenda...de una leyenda, dijo Sasori

—Ya los vi, dijo Yome.

—Es momento de atacar ahora, si atacamos antes de que usen sus marionetas tenemos mas posibilidades de ganar, dijo Goji.

*corren hacia el campo de batalla*

Shira usa su puño silencioso y ataca por sopresa a Sasori dejandolo en el piso, Yome espera a distancia para observar y dirigir a sus compañeros a utilizar el mejor ataque posible, Goji ataca a Chiyo pero esta la ser mas experimentada ya los esperaba y esquiva todos los kunais de Goji.

—Wow, pegas duro, si todavia siguiera con vida, me hubiera encantando que fueras una de mis marionetas, dijo Sasori.

—Tal vez lo considere un alago viniendo del Dios de los marionetistas pero...NUNCA JAMAS EN TUS SUEÑOS! tengo una sorpresa para ti que aprendi con un amigo de la hoja ojala se les haga conocida...¡PUERTA DE LA APERTURA...ABIERTA! dijo shira

—¿¡PERO QUE CLASE DE PODER ES ESE?!, dijeron Sasori y Goji sincronizadamente.

—Es lo que se conoce como las Ocho puertas internas...gracias Lee...

Asi fue como Shira ataco despiadadamente a Sasori, abriendo no una, ni dos, sino 3 puertas internas atacando cada particula del cuerpo de sasori no dejando que este se rejenerara, asi duro hasta que Goji uso un jutsu de sellado con Kunais y sellaron a Sasorio gracias a la fuerza bruta de Shira, pero este quedo totalmente cansado de esa pelea y se fue con Yome para sanar sus heridas, Goji...decidio pelear uno a uno con Chiyo sacrificando su vida por la aldea y prometio sellarla asi le cueste su propia vida.

—Muy valiente de tu parte chiquillo...pero tengo malas noticias...Jutsu Diez Marionetas de Chikamatsu!, dijo Chiyo.

—Demonios, son las legendarias marionetas de chiyo, con ellas destruyo un ejercito entero...parece ser que esta es mi ultima batalla, dijo Chiyo

—Ataca a los pies, hay esta el punto debil, si le das a los pies acabaras con toda la fisionomia de la marioneta, solo que se mueven muy rapido, es lo mas que te puedo ayudar, dijo Chiyo.

Y asi fue como empezo una batalla de ataques de larga distancia, Goji utilizo todo su gran arsenal de Kunais para darle a las marionetas de chiyo, pero como ella dijo son demaciado rapidas y van con todo hacia Goji, los ataques se vuelven mas intensos y una aguja de la marioneta 3 de chiyo le da a Goji...sabe que es el final...el veneno de las marionetas de chiyo son reconocidas mundialmente por su veneno mortal...este es el fin pero antes... un ultimo kunai...tengo que darle a la marioneta grande...asi le dare un poco, solo un poco de ventaja a mis compañeros...YIA! *el kunai golpea en un pie de la marioneta uno y esta se destrulle*...todo sea...por el bien del mundo ninja...empate tecnico.

ALDEA DE LA ROCA:

—Por generaciones...Onoki mi abuelo, nos ha enseñado a buscar siempre llevar el nombre de la aldea de la roca a lo mas alto posible, nos ha enseñado a ser buenas personas, a ser buenos shinobis, a cuidar la aldea, respetar a las demas aldeas, Onoki...es para mi...mas que el ultimo Tsuchikage...un orgullo...mi abuelo y hoy prometo dar mi vida por esta aldea y si todo sale bien...ser la nueva Tsuchikage para poder llevar acabo todos los sueños de mi abuelo...Pero como dijo el Kazekage Gaara...Todavia soy muy joven y necesitare su ayuda...los que esten de acuerdo, SIGANME! dijo Kurotsuchi.

Karin &amp; Deidara vs Kurotsuchi, Gantetsu &amp; Shibito Azuma

Karin y Deidara sobrevuelan en las afueras de Iwigakure y estan dispuestos a empezar el ataque a la aldea, cuando Deidara se dispone a utilzar su C4 para destruir la aldea, Karin, al reconocer los chakras, reconoce 3 chakras y siente algo en el ambiente y en eso le entran tierra en los ojos...pero... a pesar de tener lentes esto no es normal...y si se percata de algo...ESTAN BAJO UN GENJUTSU.

—Deidara, anticipa, estamos bajo un genjutsu, dijo Karin.

—Rayos!, y para lo malo que soy para salir de genjutsus...solo por eso...mi arte final lo conocera la aldea que me vio nace...CON TODO MI PODER.

—si hermanito, pero primero vas a tener que aprender a volar como el abuelo Onoki...estilo de lava: lluvia de meteoros. dijo Kurotsuchi

*Deidara cae de su pajaro junto con Karin y se descompone el Genjutsu, pero antes de caer Gantetsu usa su jutsu de viento para atraerlos hacia un campo de batalla alejado de la aldea donde estan el y los otros 2 ninjas de su division.

—Arreglaremos esto aqui, dame tu mejor tiro,hermanito, dijo Kurotsuchi.

—Ahora veras C2, cuts, dijo deidara.

Deidara toma su distancia y empieza a crear mounstros de ceramica a gran velocidad mientras Karin esta en busca de otros chakras por si les tienden una trampa, los ataques de larga distancia entre Kurotsuchi y Deidara no cesan, y ese campo de entrenamiento se convierte en un desierto por las explociones, la pelea se ve muy reñida entre la usuria de lava y el usuario explosivo, es una guerra sin cuartel que no tiene fin...Al final Kurotsuchi agota su Chackra y como deidara es un revivido el puede seguir peleando hasta cuando quiera...

—Rayos me e quedado sin chakra, aqui termina esto,usare mi tecnica final, dijo Kurotsuchi.

—No espera, la unica forma de vencerlo es mediante el genjutsu o con el elemento rayo...y el unico usuario de genjutsu aqui soy yo asi que ustedes vuelvan a la aldea a seguir protegiendo la entrada...despidanme de todos...que hoy morire en batalla. Dijo Shibito.

Karin al escuchar las palabras de Shibito decidio abandonar la batalla, ella no queria morir encerrada en un genjutsu toda su vida, ademas, Deidara pierde la cabeza por su arte y cuando pasa eso ya no sirve como arma,en eso, Shibito utiliza todo su chakra y encierra en un Genjutsu de sueño interminable a Deidara, el morira y esperara a que sus compañeros lleguen para sellarlo, otro mas caido en nombre de su aldea...empate tecnico.

KONOHA:

—Que no les gane el sentimiento chicos las personas que van a ver en estos momentos no son las personas que conocieron, son muertos manejados por un demonio, por un loco, por un descorazonado sin sentimientos, una bestia que merece ser encerrada, esa misma persona trabaja para alguien que quiere destruir nuestra aldea, alguien que no le importan nuestros sentimentos, por eso nos hace peliar contra nuestros seres queridos...por eso chicos, les repito, no se dejen llevar, ami me paso la ultima vez y casi me cuesta la vida, Hoy den la vida por la hoja para salvar al rey del shougi...HOY DEN LA VIDA PARA SALVAR A LA NUEVA GENERACION,EN MARCHA! dijo Shikamaru.

Neji Hyuga vs Hanabi Hyuga, Rock Lee &amp; TenTen

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados neji, te queria enfrentar pero sabia que si lo hacia, seria la ultima vez y me pondria sentimental, pero tengo que ser fuerte la hoja depende de nostros, dijo Rock Lee.

—Lee, me da mucho gusto verte, TenTen,Hanabi, ya saben que hacer, mi cuerpo se mueve solo y tengo chakra infinito, den lo mejor de ustedes, dijo Neji.

—Neji...dijo .

—Neji-nissan, te demostrare ahora de lo que soy capaz, ya veras, dijo Hanabi.

—¡PUERTA DEL DOLOR,ABIERTA!, dijo Rock Lee.

Y asi fue como empezo, Rock Lee empezo a atacar con todo su poder fisico a neji que esquivaba todos sus ataques apesar de la gran velocidad de Lee, Hanabi se puso en poscicion de puño suave para empezar su duelo contra su primo y Ten-Ten invoco sus mejores armas para atacar de media distancia, la estrategia era que Lee lo distrajera con ataques fisicos directos, mientras Hanabi buscaria el momento exacto para empezar ella tambien a atacar en corta distancia mientras TenTen utilizara sus armas para ataques de mediano y largo alcanze, asi hasta lograr un punto en que neji bajara un poco la guardia y sellarlo, el plan parecia funcionar, Rock Lee abrio la 6ta puerta y parecia imposible de ver incluso para el poderoso ojo blanco Byakugan,Rock Lee encontro el punto clave con su Konoha Sempu logro conectar un fuerte golpe para que se desvaneciera el brazo de neji y hanabi utilizara los leones gemelos para empezar a destruir el cuerpo de neji, entre lagrimas y palabras duras, Tenten logra hacer su jutsu de sellado, Neji se despide, diciendole a Lee que por fin lo ha superado, a Hanabi le dice que Cuide del clan, de su hermana y de su hijo que acaba de nacer boruto y de tenten se despide diciendole que le encanto volverla a ver, mas con ese moño nuevo que tenia, se veia tan hermosa, entre palabras bonitas, llantos y peticiones, Neji deja el mundo de los vivos y vuelve al otro mundo...donde espera verlos en mucho tiempo, pero que seguira observandolos desde arriba...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:La 5ta Guerra Mundial Ninja

Ya habian pasado 3 horas desde el ultimo enfrentamiento, los Kages y sus escoltas siguen en el Genjutsu de Orochimaru y todavia les faltan unas 45 horas, hasta ahorita se presentan:

CAMPO DE BATALLA NIEBLA:

1 baja (Yukimaru) del enemigo.

5 bajas(Ranka,Ryuka,Miru,Kiri,Tsurugi)

CAMPO DE BATALLA NUBE:

Gyubi contenido por 2 horas y sellado por la unidad de sello.

3 bajas(Motoi,Atsui,Karai)

CAMPO DE BATALLA ARENA:

1 baja del enemigo(Sasori)

1 baja de la alianza(Goji)

CAMPO DE BATALLA ROCA:

Deidara es atrapado en un genjutsu y es sellado.

1 baja(Shibito Azuma)

CAMPO DE BATALLA HOJA:

Neji Hyuga es sellado por sus ex-compañeros Tenten &amp; Rock Lee y su prima Hanabi.

TOTAL: 5 bajas del enemigo, 10 bajas de la alianza.

Y las batallas continuan...

KONOHA:

Danzo Shimura vs Konohamaru Sarutobi

—Asi que tu eres el nieto de Hiruzen, veo que tambien puedes invocar a Enma, dijo Danzo.

—Jamas pense que tuviera que pelear contra ti Danzo, el ninja oscuro, dijo Sarutobi.

—Me encantaria ver las habilidades del nieto de mi enemigo eterno, dijo Danzo

—Como quieras...para mi sera un gusto, ¡Rasengan!, dijo Konohamaru

La pelea empezo con un ataque de corto alcanze de Konohamaru hacia Danzo, este logra esquivar el rasengan y se dispone a sacar sus 10 sharingans de su brazo derecho,Danzo es un usuario del Izanagi, haci que Konohamaru tendra que vencerlo 10 veces si lo quiere sellar, Danzo utiliza Elemento Viento: Hoja de vacio para envestir los rasengans de Konohamaru, este al no ver una posibilidad de ataque directo toma su distansia y usa el jutsu de cenizas ardientes que logra impactar un poco en el brazo izquierdo de danzo, este solo se regenera ya que es un Revivido del Edo-Tensei, Konohamaru tiene que buscar una forma de atacar a Danzo de forma directa para que sea forzado a usar el Izanagi y ganar ventaja en la pelea...

—¿10 SHARINGANS? en ese caso seran 10 Rasengans, Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra, dijo Konohamaru.

—Tienes la misma voluntad de fuego que tu abuelo, eso me llena de paz, ahora se que la aldea esta bien resguarda con la nueva generacion, ataque con todo lo que tengas, Sarutobi!. dijo Danzo

Asi fue como Konohamaru empezo a buscar ataques directos por medio de los clones de sombra pero Danzo esquivaba los rasengans, en eso, sin que Danzo se diera cuenta,Enma ataca desde arriba en el punto ciego de los 10 Sharingans de Danzo matandolo 1 vez, olbigandolo a utilizar su Izanagi, ahora serian 9 sharingans, la pelea empezo a ser bastante reñida, ataques directos, taijutsu de corta distancia, ninjutsu de media distancia, pero Danzo seguia a lo suyo estando al tu x tu con Konohamaru, el joven ninja tiene que hacer algo ya porque se quedara sin chakra y esto acabara, tiene que pensar en alguna estrategia...

—Me e agotado el chakra y el de ese viejo es infinito, tengo un plan, utilizare lo ultimo que me queda para invocar a los 4 sabios monos para que peleen junto a Enma, tengo que tomar ese tiempo para intentar lo que entrene con Yuki y Naruto dijo en su mente Konohamaru

Y esque antes de la guerra, Konohamru estaba entrenando senjutsu con 2 poderosos usuarios de este, Naruto uzumaki y Yuki senju, pero al ser Enma un mono su invocacion, mediante entrenamiento duro a tratado de perfeccionar e inventar el Modo sabio del Mono, a lo que hasta la fecha lo maximo que ha llegado es 40 segundos de modo sennin, siendo naruto capaz de estar 15 minutos y Yuki 35.

—Listo, es mi oportunidad, tengo menos de un minuto para destruir 9 Sharingans, listos?, dijo Konohamaru.

*Los monos empiezan a gritar como instinto de pelea*

Arte Sabio: Rasengans Gigantes,(tengo que atacar sincronizadamente para que cada Rasengan entre uno por uno cada milesima de segundo para acabar con su Izanagi), konohamaru ataco de tal manera que cuando Danzo trato de esquivar su jutsu este ya estaba por todo el terreno, ¡SUS RASENGANS ERAN IMPRESIONANTES! los rasengans fueron sincronizados de modo que cuando Danzo activaba un Izanagi otro clon de sombra con un Rasengan enorme ya estaba listo para destruirlo y asi sucesivamente hasta que los 9 sharingans de Danzo se cerraron...

—No esperaba menos del nieto de Hiruzen,Konohamaru...cuida de Konoha...veo en ti...un futuro gran Kage...,*Danzo desaparece y es sellado* VICTORIA DE LA HOJA.

NUBE:

Yugito Nii vs Kiyoi Yotsuki &amp; J.

Yugito Nii se transforma en el Biju de 2 colas rapidamente, Kiyoi y J no pudieron contenerla y mueren rapidamente al ser atravezados con las garras de Matatabi. Derrota de la Nube.

NIEBLA:

Kisame vs Kosuki, Chukichi &amp; Ganyu K=espadachin C= agua G=kenjutsu

—Asi que esta es la nueva generacion de la niebla...son pateticos...los devorare como un bocadillo, dijo Kisame

Kosuki,Chukichi y Ganyu estaban en sintonia y empezaron su ataque de buena forma, Kosuki le peleo al tu x tu con su espada a la Samehada(replica edo-tensei) de Kisame, Chukichi pudo contener el Dragon de agua de Kisame y Ganyu ataco bien de larga distancia con kunais y shurikens...Pero Kisame era demaciado para ellos y ese campo de batalla se convirtio en un acuario donde Kisame invoco 100 tiburones y devoraron de forma despiadada a los 3 ninjas. derrota de la niebla...

ARENA:

3er Kazekage vs Sana &amp; Matsuri

El Kazekage uso su jutsu Arena de Hierro: Orden Mundial y aplasto a Sana y Matsuri de forma terrible asesinandolos despiadadamente, derrota de la arena.

ROCA:

Ishikawa vs Suzumebachi Kamizuru

Esta pelea fue protagonizada por Ishikawa el 1er Tsuchikage un usuario de abejas y Suzumebachi una descendiente del mismo clan del Tsuchikage que ha perfeccionado su jutsu de abejas de una manera impresionante, los 2 atacaron ferozmente con sus respectivos jutsus de abejas, Ishikawa empezo con su jutsu bomba de abeja y Suzumebachi uso su jutsu 1000 picaduras de abeja, a esto, Ishikawa responde con su jutsu 2000 picaduras de abeja...dandole a entender que si su descendiente sobre pasa ese numero esta seria mas fuerte que el y seria sellado, pero Suzumebachi solo pudo igual el numero del Tsuchikage aunque un aguijon se colo y logro darle a Suzumebachi, pero esta no se rindio, uso su ultimas fuerzas para usar un jutsu de invocacion de una abeja gigante ella subio y parecia que escapaba...pero antes de eso engaño al tsuchikage y el terreno donde se encontraba parado se convirtio en miel pegajosa que lo dejo pegado al suelo, sellandolo y demostrando que la aldea de la roca y el Clan Kamizuru ya tiene un descendiente digno del primer Tsuchikage y mas aun...la mejor usuaria de abejas del mundo ninja...Victoria de la roca.

NIEBLA:

Yagura vs Hotaru Tsuchigomo

Esta pelea fue un reencuentro de Isobu...Yagura el ex-jinchuriki de 3 colas contra el actual Jinchuriki del mismo, esta pelea empezo con ataques de mediana distancia entre Yagura y Hotaru hasta que los 2 empezaron a pelear en su forma de Biju, la pelea destrullo todos los alrededores del campo de batalla, eran 2 tortugas gigantes de 3 colas totalmente identicas peliando por la aldea de la Niebla,la pelea parecida muy reñida pero Hotaru utilizo sus ultimos alientos para hacer una Bijudama capaz de destruir y sellar a Yagura...lo logro y con exito Yagura fue sellado pero Hotaru quedo mal herida y tuvo que ser evacuda y auxiliada de inmediato...victoria de la niebla

NUBE:

Juugo vs Mabui &amp; Yukai

Juugo el bipolar capitan de la unidad encargada de destruir la nube, fiel seguidor de orochimaru contra Mabui la secretaria del Raikage y capitana de la Nube y Yukai un joven prodigio del Pais del Rayo con una habilidad unica en el elemento del mismo.

Juugo se transformo rapidamente a su estado asesino mientras Mabui utilizo su jutsu de teletransportacion para guiar a Yukai desde las sombras y que este se moviera mucho mas rapido que Juugo para atacarlo por sorpresa y fue un exito, Jugo cuando intentaba atacar con su Puño estilo 0 o estilo 1, Yukai lo esquivaba teletransportandose al lado contrario y cortandolo con su espada con elemento rayo incluido en el pecho,venciendo a Jugo y dejandolo fuera de combate, victoria de la nube.

ROCA:

Honoka vs Monga, Fuji, Natsu &amp; Morio.

Esta pelea fue rapida y extraña, primero Monga,Fuji y Natsu utilizaron su estilo de tierra para cerrar la zona de batalla, Morio sello el lugar haciendolo impenetrable, Honoka tambien sello el lugar y asi misma para que no pudiera ser atacada, al ser esta revivida del Edo-Tensei se quedaria hay hasta que el jutsu terminara, los otros ninjas al estar sellados y sin escapatoria moririan de sed y hambre en un tiempo indefinido...indudablemente...empate tecnico.

ARENA:

Saya vs Maki

Saya y Maki pelean reñidamente hasta que Saya usa a su muñeca para entrar en la mente de Maki, esta al ser una engreida cae en la trampa de Maki que es(al ser maki una experta en sellos) sellar el alma de la muñeca en su mente asi Saya no podra utilizarla para pelear, Saya al darse cuenta de esto de rabia asesina a Maki pero ella ya hizo su trabajo sellando el alma de la muñeca, otra mas sacrificada por la alianza...

KONOHA:

Asuma Sarutobi vs Shikamaru Nara &amp; Choji Akimichi

—Me da gusto volver a verlos chicos, por favor, antes de que mi cuerpo actue por si solo, ¿como estan Kurenai y Mirai?

—Mirai ya tiene 3 años sensei y espero con ansia ese dia para poder enseñarle lo que alguna vez usted me enseño a mi, la voluntad de fuego, dijo Shikamaru.

—Se parece mucho a usted asuma-sensei, dijo Choji.

—Por otro lado Kurenai se ve mas amargada que decostumbre jaja sigue visitandolo cada fin de semana su tumba, dijo Shikamaru.

—Eso me pone tan feliz,parece que esta vez no peliare contra el trio Ino-Shika-Cho, esto se ve mas como un Shika-Cho. ¿Porque es eso?, djo Asuma.

—Ino acaba de tener un hijo sensei, ella no estaba capacitada para pelear esta guerra, dijo Choji.

—Deberas, bueno quiero ver que tan bien lo hacen su mandona favorita jaja, ataquen con todo su poder!, dijo asuma.

—JUTSU DE EXPANSION...JUTSU POSESION DE SOMBRA!, dijeron el Nara y el Akimichi.

—Eso queria escuchar...

La pelea comenzo, Choji al sentirse mal al golpear a su sensei como en la guerra pasada Shikkamaru al ser un gran estratega predijo que su batalla seria nuevamente contra su sensei asi que guardo bastante chakra para utilizar a choji unos 10 minutos con su tecnica de sombra, Choji rapidamente ataco asuma con golpes directos controlados por shikamaru, eso parecia un gigante tratando de aplastar una hormiga, ya que Asuma se movia rapido y sigilosamente, pero el Shika-Cho no se rendia y mientras asuma estaba enfocado en el taijutsu de Choji, Shikamaru abrio una parte de la sombre para utilizar su jutsu de sombra cortante que atraveso el cuerpo de asuma por sorpresa, despues de esto Shikamaru utilizo su Jutsu Posesion de sombra sellandolo con el mismo, pero antes se despidieron y le prometio a Asuma que no se preocupara, mientras el viva el Rey del Shougi estara mas que a salvo...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:Del mismo calibre.

Estamos a la mitad de la guerra, han pasado 21 horas desde la primer batalla, al genjutsu de orochimaru le faltan 27 horas y las batallas se tornan mas sangrientas, los genins y chunins de sus respectivas aldeas estan salvaguardando las entradas para cuidar a los civiles pero esto cada vez es mas dificil...

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA NIEBLA:

2 bajas enemigas

8 bajas de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA NUBE:

2 bajas del enemigo

5 bajas de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA ARENA:

1 baja del enemigo

4 bajas de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA ROCA:

3 bajas enemigas

5 bajas de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA HOJA:

3 bajas enemigas.

TOTAL: 11 bajas enemigas, 22 bajas de la alianza.

ARENA:

Rasa vs Baki,Sen,Ameno &amp; Mamushi B=estratega S=genjutsu A=medico M=taijutsu

La pelea comienza y Rasa arraza el terreno con su elemento magnetico, Baki informa del plan a sus subordinados y les dice que Mamushi atacara directo al Kazekage con ataques de corto alcanze, el atacara a mediano y largo alcanze con su elemento viento para tratar de disipar el terreno y ganar algo de ventaja,Sen se concentrara para poder estabilizar un genjutsu que les gane tiempo para cuando llegue Gaara, Ameno estara ahi para tratar de salvar vidas con su ninjutsu medico, asi es como Mamushi trata de atacar con sus serpientes pero es atrapado por el kekei genkai(magnetico) de Rasa, este al ser un despiadado le arranca las manos dejandolo desangrando, Baki trata de arrasar el polvo de oro que puso Rasa pero es imposible, su poder no se compara con el de su maestro pero sigue ganando tiempo para que Sen utilize su Genjutsu con exito, Baki es atacado por el polvo de oro de Rasa y queda malherido junto con Mamushi ahora sin brazos que es atendido con urgencia por Ameno...el plan no fallo del todo y Sen pudo utilizar su Genjutsu de ilusion para mantener a Rasa a raya unos cuantos minutos...ahora tienen 2 opciones, huir mientras puedan o morir en la raya como unos grandes shinobis que dieron la vida por su aldea...Baki al ser el capitan decide lo segundo y la unidad ataca con todo su poder a Rasa mientras este esta inconciente por el Genjutsu, Mamushi al no tener brazos decide utilizar una tecnica secreta que lo convierte en una Boa Gigante y antes que se disipara el Genjutsu atrapa y asficcia a Rasa hasta que este es sellado por Baki junto con Mamushi y los 2 se convierten en piedra...Victoria de la arena a costa de la vida de Mamushi y un Baki malherido.

NUBE:

Kinkaku/Ginkaku vs Omoi, Samui &amp; Dodai.

Los hermanos demonio Kinkaku/Ginkaku tienen unas ganas insaciables de sangre y sus contrincantes seran los grandes espadachines de la nube Omoi y Samui y Dodai un usuario del elemento Lava, Kinkaku y Ginkaku pelean a corta distancia con los espadachines mientras Dodai ataca desde media distancia con ataques del elemento lava, Kinkaku y Ginkaku son golpeados por los ataques de Dodai y consumen su ira para generar la capa de Chakra del Kyubi, ahora atacaran enserio a sus oponentes, con la misma estrategia Omoi y Samui tratan de defenderse de los ataques de los gemelos demonio pero estos son demaciado rapidos,al ver esto, Omoi y Samui levitalizan todo su chackra del elemento rayo para ser igual de rapidos que los gemelos y empieza una batalla al tu x tu de espadas entre estos 4, la clave aqui sera Dodai que tendra que sellar con jutsu pared de goma a los gemelos diabolicos sin atrapar tambien a sus compatriotas, asi que Dodai entra en la batalla y hace un lado a sus compañeros sellandose el mismo en la parede de goma junto con Kinkaku y Ginkaku, sus compañeros no podrian creer lo que habian visto, pero Dodai dijo que al ser el, el mas viejo era su obligacion sacrificarse por sus compañeros y asi fue como sellaron a los Hermanos de Oro y Plata.

NIEBLA:

Haku &amp; Zabuza vs Raiga Kurosuki

Haku y Zabuza se sincronizaron de una manera perfecta, convinaron sus jutsus para derrotar a Raiga facilmente aunque este sea un gran ninja, Haku utlizo su Jutsu de espejos demoniacos y Zabuza se convirtio en niebla esperando a que Raiga hiciera el movimiento perfecto para que este le cortara la cabeza con su espada, Raiga fue derrotado facilmente y el duo Zabuza/Haku recordo viejas glorias...derrota de la niebla.

KONOHA:

Sakumo Hatake vs Sai &amp; Yamato

El padre de Kakashi Hatake el famoso ¨ninja que copia¨ y el actual Hokage se enfrento a Sai y a Yamato en el batallon de Konoha, la pelea empezo con un Sakumo aguerrido que su cuerpo fue controlado totalmente por Kabuto, ni si quiera se le dio oportunidad de hablar, Sakumo empezo a peliar con su katana contra sai que demostro tener grandes habilidades de kenjutsu mientras Yamato utiliziba su Kekei Genkai Madera para desestabilizar la habilidad del Colmillo Blanco de la hoja, este al ser muy rapido en los ataques de espada corto varias veces a sai sin causarle un gran daño,Yamato utilizo la tecnica del Bosque creciente del primer Hokage y parecia que habia logrado sella a Sakumo pero este desrullo las raices que lo tenian atado, Sai ataco con su pergamino de bestias gigantes pero Sakumo tambien los destrullo, al tener un rival habil en los ataques uno a uno de corta distancia, Sai y Yamato tomaron su distancia y combinaron sus jutsus para poder sellar a Sakumo, Sai creo a los 2 ogros gigantes y Yamato empezo a perseguir a Sakumo con su elemento madera hasta que lo orillo en una parte donde los ogros lo tomaron y rapidamente Yamato lo sello con su jutsu de jaula de madera, lograron atrapar al Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja jugando al Gato y al raton...victoria de Konoha.

ROCA:

Onoki &amp; Mu vs Kitsuchi,Komachi &amp; Sora

—Quien iba a pensar que seria revivido en tan poco tiempo...debieron guardar bien mi ataud...o es que mori sin que los demas se dieran cuenta que ya estaba muerto?...lo bueno esque en este estado no me duele la espalda jaja, dijo Onoki.

—Estan ante dos Kages jovenes, peleen con todo su potencial, dijo Mu.

Kitsuchi empezo los ataques de media distancia junto con Sora, uno mediante peñascos de tierra y otro lanzando jutsus de fuego que fueron en vano, los 2 kages los esquivaron facilmente y fueorn tras Komachi la ninja medico del equipo, una estrategia gandaya pero que sirve, Sora se llevo rapido a Komachi y la cubrio lanzando una gran bola de fuego digna de cualquier Uchiha, Kitsuchi tambien resguardo sus compañeros con muros de tierra, pero el tiempo se acababa y los Kages se cansaron de jugar, los dos usaron su Jutsu Elemento Polvo: Desmantelisacion molecular y arrasaron con todos los ninjas de Iwagakure...incluso Kitsuchi que era candidato a Tsuchikage...victoria enemiga.

ARENA:

Guren vs Yukata

Guren acabo rapido con Yukata con un solo golpe...victoria enemiga...

KONOHA:

Kagami Uchiha vs Yuki Senju

—Asi que...esta es mi primera vez contra un Uchiha...y es nadamas y nadamenos que Uchiha Kagami un ninja que fue alumno de mi ancestro Tobirama...

—Asi que...tu eres un senju...cual es tu nombre?

—Yuki,Yuki Senju, el heredero del clan senju...veras no soy un senju de sangre pero pateare tu trasero como si lo fuera...esta en la historia que mi clan derrote a tu clan...

—Parece ser que como hay Uchihas que heredamos la voluntad de fuego tambien hay senjus prepotentes con la maldicion del odio, ataque con todo tu poder YUKI!

Yuki utilizo ese tiempo que charlo para entrar en el modo sabio del elefante, sabia que enfrentaria a un uchiha y no queria quedar atras en poder, Kagami al ver este modo sennin quedo atonito ya que jamas habia visto semejante cosa, asi fue que empezo la pelea de taijutsu/kenjutsu, Kagami lanzaba buenos golpes y Yuki esquivaba para atacar con su Zogenoken, Kagami tambien era muy rapido y leia los ataques de Yuki mediante el Sharingan(3 aspas),Yuki empezo a planear una estrategia y empezaron los ataques de mediana distancia,Fenix de Fuego vs Dragon de agua...

—Me haces recordar a mi maestro con ese dragon de agua, dijo Kagami.

—Y eso que no es todo lo que tengo en mi repertorio(hare un ataque directo a gran velocidad...si...asi me percatare si es capaz de usar el Mangekyo Sharingan...si es asi entonces atacare a mediana o larga distancia...sino...)ZOGENOKEN: CORTE DE LUNA

Yuki ataco con su espada marfil a Kagami y este no desperto el MS, entonces Yuki empezo a atacar con kenjutsu y enfoco todo su chackra en sus manos y sus pies como aprendio en el Lago Zoumei para ser tan rapido y fuerte que ni el Sharingan seria capaz de verlo...Zogenoken;Corte de Sol, Yuki ahora tenia el control del juego y solo faltaba la estocada final...ZOGENOKEN: ESTILO DE RAYO: CORTE DEL LAGO ZOUMEI...el impacto fue tanto que vencio a Kagami y este fue sellado antes de que se regenerara con su jutsu de sellado del elemento tierra...victoria de la hoja.

—Podras ser un miembro adoptivo...pero recuerda que tu eres especial porque a ti te escogieron para esto...para mi...eres un senju del mismo calibre que el 1er y 2do Hokage...dijo Kagami.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:las bajas de la alianza.

El final de la guerra se aproxima, el genjutsu de orochimaru solo le faltan 4 horas cuando ese tiempo acabe los Kages haran todo lo posible para ayudar a sus paisanos en esta guerra...pero...Orochimaru tendra otro as bajo la manga?...Podran los demas aguantar?...hasta ahorita el campo de batalla se encuentra asi:

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA NIEBLA:

2 bajas enemigas

9 caidos de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA NUBE:

4 bajas enemigas

6 caidos de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA ARENA:

2 bajas enemigas

5 caidos de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE LA ROCA:

3 bajas enemigas

8 caidos de la alianza

CAMPO DE BATALLA DE KONOHA:

5 bajas enemigas

NIEBLA:

Gengetsu Hozuki vs Suigetsu Hozuki

En esta batalla de hermanos los dos peliaron con su maxima capacidad, la pelea empezo con un taiutsu sin armas muy bueno de los 2, Suigetsu tuvo mejor capacidad de esquivar golpes de su hermano con su trasnformacion de la naturaleza convirtiendose en agua parcialmente en el momento justo, Gengetsu por su lado empezo los ataques acuaticos de mediano alcanze, Suigetsu respondio, las rafagas de agua caian y caian y ninguno se daba por vencido, era una guerra sin cuartel donde la hermandad quedo fuera y pelearon con todo, uno porque no tenia otra opcion pero lo disfrutaba y otro que queria limpiar su nombre y curar sus pecados para poder volver a su aldea, luego empezo la pelea de espadas, Suigetsu empuñaba su Kiburikibocho(ex-espada de zabuza) y su hermano empuñaba la Hiramekarei(replica edo-tensei,la original la tiene Chojuro), la pelea estaba tan empatada que despues de buen rato los dos destruyeron sus respectivas espadas y cayeron al agua donde empezaria su lucha final a puro taijutsu, Suigetsu iba ganando hasta que Gengetsu empezo a manejar e interpretar los sentimientos de Suigetsu a su merced haciendolo creer que el habia cambiado y como tal que lo ayudara a quitarse el sello que lo controlaba del Edo-tensei, cuando Suigetsu baja la guardia Gengetsu agarra un pedazo de la Kiburikibocho y le corta el cuello a Suigetsu traicionandolo...este al ser tambien un gran traicionero tambien lo traiciona y lo sella con la Hiramekarei...Suigetsu se desangra y su hermano se va al otro mundo...en un principio traiciono a su aldea para seguir a su hermano...ahora traiciona a su hermano para recuperar su aldea...empate tecnico.

NUBE:

3er Raikage &amp; 1er Raikage vs Killer Bee

En esta pelea el gran Killer Bee hara posible lo imposible, vencer a 2 Raikages el solo, la pelea comienza con el 3er raikage atacando a B de frente y el 1ero atacandolo por atras, Bee esquiva a los 2 y saca sus 7 espadas vibratorias para atacar directamente al primero y defenderse del tercero al mismo tiempo, con gran velocidad Bee hace lo ya comentado, ataca y defiende a una velocidad impresionante, incluso mas rapido que el 3er Raikage, el primero parece no soportar los envates de Bee y le encajan las 7 espadas, Bee se dispone a sellarlo con las espadas, ahora usara la Samehada para pelar con el Tercero, al ser la samehada una espada que roba chackra y el 3ero siendo un revivido del Edo-tensei esta tactica no funciona y bee es golpeado por el jtusu de un dedo del Raikage haciendo que B quede herido y con mucha ira haciendo que salga la tercera cola directamente, Bee pelea con el raikage con este modo una vez y vuelve a ser golpiado haciendo que el Gyubi decida salir por completo y dejar descansar a Bee que ya esta muy lastimado, El gyubi empieza a lanzar Bijudamas de una manera exagerada por el odio que le genera el Raikage por lastimar a su compañero, el Raikage esquiva todas sus bijudamas y el Hachibi esta mas que enojado, empieza a perseguir al tercero por toda la zona y cuando este estaba a punto de destruir la aldea por su enojo decide tranquilizarse y idear un plan para sellar al Raikage...asi que penso que si el raikage no se movia podria darle con una bijudama y sellarlo...Killer B despierta y le da la idea al Hachibi de que juege al ¨cazatopos¨ con el 3ero, que golpee la superficie de la tierra hasta poder darle y ya golpeado hacer una bijudama rapidamente, el Hachibi lo intenta pero es envano, no puede golpear y hacer bijudamas al mismo tiempo, el tercer raikage nota que el Gyubi baja la guardia y este lo golpea con 1 dedo, haciendo que el Hachibi salga volando y lo volveria a golpear en el aire para que impactara en el bosque y parece ser que Killer B y el hachibi mueren...derrota de la nube.

KONOHA:

Shino y Kiba estaban encargados de buscar y desmantelar los edo-tenseis encontrando a kabuto, shino utilizo sus insectos y kiba su olfato y despues de 46 horas(2 antes de que acabara el genjutsu de orochimaru) encuentran a Kabuto pero este escapa y deja consternados a los 2 ninjas rastreadores, despues aparece con el modo sennin serpiente y la batalla comienza, Kiba usa su Gatsuga pero es envano, Kabuto lo vence facilmente con un solo brazo, shino ataca con sus insectos pero kabuto fue mas rapido y lo mordio dejandolo mal herido y con el veneno en su sangre,Shino puede soportar veneno de insectos porque conoce el antidoto pero de serpientes no...Kiba tambien es mordido junto con Akamaru y los 3 agonizan parece que este es el fin...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:Los kages parten a la batalla.

Las bajas son lamentables para todas las naciones, Dodai, Raiga, Kitsuchi, Sora, Suigetsu, Killer B, Shino, Kiba... sin embargo la guerra esta apunto de terminar, todas las naciones se dirigen al campo de batalla final ubicado en el Pais del Te donde tendran la ultima pelea, mientras tanto los Kages y sus escoltas por fin podran salir pero...

—Por fin, libres, dijo naruto.

—Me encantaria decir lo mismo naruto, pero mientras sigamos viviendo en este mundo nadie de ustedes ni yo seremos libres dijo Orochimaru.

—Que tratas de decir con eso? tenemos que volver a la aldea, no sabemos como les fue a nuestros compañeros, dijo Sasuke.

—Calma Sasuke-kun, ellos estan demaciado ocupados ahora, en cambio nosotros tenemos compañia...EDO TENSEI.

—En mi estado actual solo puedo revivir 24 ninjas y ninguno de ellos es de los grandes ninjas de la guerra pasada asi que...tienen un poco de suerte adios...dijo Ororchimaru*desaparece y se dirige al campo de batalla final*

—Ahora...acabemos con esto rapido y demostremos de lo que somos capaces, dijo Gaara.

—¡ttebayo!

(los edo tensei de orochimaru son un poco mas debiles que los de Kabuto, incluso algunos pueden imponer resistencia de ser controlados)

Naruto vs Hiruko, Ashina Uzumaki, Utakata, Yahiko

Naruto primero pelea con Hiruko quien con su velocidad naruto no lo puede percibir,entra al modo sabio para poder percibir su chakra y cuando este esta dispuesto a atacar un rasenshuriken lo sorprende por atras y es sellado, luego Ashina uzumaki tiene una platica con naruto y kurama, done ella le dice que el es demaciado valiente por tener una bestia tan gruñona y fea en su interior, naruto termina su charla y la sella sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, Utakata lo ataca por atras y naruto sale de su modo control de chakra, utakata es controlado totalmente y cambia a la fase de 3 colas golpeando a naruto en repetidas ocaciones, este al ver este panorama crea un clon para que entre al modo senin en 30 segundos, sigue aguantado la fuerza bruta de Utakata hasta que responde con un rasengan gigante y lo sella, al final se enfrenta Yahiko con el cual tambien mantiene una conversacion pero este es controlado tambien y empieza a atacar a naruto, naruto esquiva sus ataces y utiliza la rafaga uzumaki hasta terminar con un rasengan donde sella a Yahiko.

Kakashi vs Inoichi Yamanaka, Hizachi Hyuga,

Kakashi se encuentra con Inoichi, este debido a su fuerza telepatica puede salir del edo-tensei y puede lograr mandar un mensaje a una larga distancia hacia el pais del Te donde se encontraban los ninjas de la alianza, les manda el mensaje de kakashi de que la ayuda va en camino y que resistan...que sean fuertes, al termino del mensaje Kakashi le aplica un chidori y lo sella. En eso Hizachi Hyuaga lo ataca con el doble puño de leon pero kakashi logra esquivar los envates ofensivos del Hyuga, en eso saca su espada kotsuka para intentar cortar a Hizachi y sellarlo pero este esquiva tambien sus ataques y se convierte en una pelea de capacidades de velocidad, al final Kakashi engaña con un clon de rayo a Hizachi que golpea el clon y se ilumina con el elemento rayo toda la zona y el byuakugan de Hizachi es penetrado por 2 segundos mismos que Kakashi usa para sellar a Hizachi con la espada Kotsuka.

Sasuke vs Fugaku Uchiha, Kakuzu, Izuna Uchiha,

En una emotiva batalla, Sasuke empieza su batalla atacando a su padre y al hermano menor de madara con su katana, estos se defienden de su kenjutsu con kunais, en eso Kakuzu se dispone a atacarlo por el subsuelo con su elemento tierra y sacando a sus 5 demonios de golpe, la tactica de los revividos era atacar desde un inicio los 3 a Sasuke para vencerlo. Sasuke decide tambien subir la intensidad de sus ataques y active su Susanoo para defenderse de los ataques de larga distancia de Kakuzu y los ataques cortos de Izuna, pero sobre todo lo hizo para demostrarle a su padre por primera vez que era un digno Uchiha algo que en vida nunca paso, parecia que el plan de sasuke funcionaba su defensa perfecta de Susanoo parecia impenetrable pero en en eso Izuna activa su Mangekyo Sharingan y por defacto su Susanoo, ahora seria mas dificil al haber otro usuario del susanoo en batalla, Kakuzu aprovecho esa oportunidad para utilizar el elemento Fuego a conjunto con Fugaku, esto parecia que la victoria se iria del lado de los Edo-Tenseis pero Sasuke activa su Rinnegan y los atrapa en un Genjutsu y despues los sella sin antes despedirse de su padre...

A vs Dan Kato, Konan.

Esta pelea fue facil para A, primero empezo atacando a Dan con su bomba ligera y utilizo el metodo sentimental de hablar de Tsunade a dan para que este se desvaneciera y se sellara, luego Konan se resiste al Edo-tensei y logra controlar su cuerpo dejando que sea sellada por el Raikage con un Lairiat.

Gaara vs Yashamaru.

Gaara tiene sentimientos encontrados al pelear con su tio el cual lo crio en su infancia pero sabe que solo es un jutsu perverso y tiene que sellarlo, Yashamaru trata de atacar al Kazekage pero es inutil, su defensa de arena es perfecta y por lo tanto lo sella con su jutsu prision de arena.

C,Darui vs Hanzo,

C empieza la batalla lanzando shurikens y kunais a Hanzo pero este las evade facilmente con su Kusarigama, se la lanza directo a C pero Darui lo defiende con su Katana y se dispone a pelear con Hanzo a corta distancia mientras C veria la forma de atacar de media distancia, la pelea se pone reñida al ver un Hanzo dispuesto a matar a Darui y a un Darui cuidando a su compañero C a capa y espada, Darui utiliza su jutsu Pantera negra para golpear a Hanzo pero este evade sus ataques y invoca a su Salamandra, esta disipa un gas por toda la zona pero C hace un jutsu de sellado de la aldea de la nube para sellar el olor y que nadie consuma el veneno, esto le quita algo de chackra, Darui se dispona a utilizar el Elemento Tormenta: Lluvia de Laser para atacar a la salamandra esta golpea con exito y la invocacion acaba pero Hanzo corre rapidamente hacia C y le encaja su Kusarigama(dejandole el veneno en su cuerpo) Darui, al ver esto se llena de ira y ataca con toda su fuerza a Hanzo y usa su jutsu mas fuerte el Rayo Negro para vencer a Hanzo este golpea todo el cuerpo de Hanzo y es sellado por Darui pero acosta de la vida de su compañero C...

Akatsuchi,Chatsuchi vs Kimimaro,

La pelea comienza con los ninjas de la roca usando su estilo de tierra para contener la danza del helecho de Kimimaru, este es demaciado rapido y corta profundamente a Chatsuchi este cae al suelo y agoniza en su dolor ya que Kimimaro vuelve al ataque y lo vuelve a cortar, Akatsuchi se siente frustrado al no poder salvar a su compañero y venga su muerte usando el Elemento Tierra: Carcel de Golem y sella a Kimimaro con una masa gigante de Tierra aplastandolo...

Mei,Chojuro,Gozu/Meizu vs Ao,

La Mizukage y sus escoltas se reencuentran con un ex-compañero y Chojuro sella con su Hiramekarei a Ao, ya que este al ser un ninja sensor sus habilidades de pelea estan muy por debajo que las de Chojuro el jovencito que se pasaba regañando en vida por su poca personalidad ahora es posiblemente el candidato #1 para ser el proximo Mizukage.

Kankuro, Temari vs Torune Aburame,Tayuya,

Los hermanos de la arena hicieron lo propio contra Torune y Tayuya, Kankuro logro sellar a Torune con sus propios insectos encerrandolo en su marioneta Hormiga Negra y Temari logra destruir el cuerpo Edo-Tensei de Tayuya con su Elemento Viento:Gran que hacer de los dragones antes de que esta empezara su genjutsu, sellandolos a los dos de forma perfecta.

Asi fue como los Kages y sus escoltas vencieron a los demas Edo-tensei de Orochimaru y trataron de llegar de la forma mas rapida hacia el Pais del Te para enfrentar una batalla final contra Orochimaru...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:Batalla final en el Pais del Te

La alianza llega al campo de batalla del Pais del Te al igual que Orochimaru y los revividos del Edo Tensei donde se dispone una batalla campal donde solo los mas fuertes sobreviviran, los Kages todavia no llegan y esto parece ser que causara mas muertes, sangre y destruccion...¿pero valdra la pena?Solo se sabra de una forma...enfrentando al Maestro serpiente, el legendario sannin Orochimaru...Todo parece ser que tendran que afrontan la pelea sin los Kages...

Konohamaru Sarutobi &amp; Yuki Senju,Hanabi Hyuga vs Orochimaru &amp; Kabuto (Parte 1)

—Orochimaru-sama, todo esta listo, dijo Kabuto

*el equipo 15 aparece en el campo de batalla*

—Miren nada mas, si son los jovenes ninja que pedi para evitar esto...Hyuga Hanabi y Sarutobi Konohamaru, pero...quien es ese del kimono gris?, dijo Orochimaru

—N-n-o lo se orochimaru-sama, dijo Kabuto

—No me gusta alardear pero al tratarse del criminal mas grande de la historia me tomare mi tiempo, Senju...Senju Yuki, el heredero del clan Senju, hijo adoptivo de Tsunade Senju la 5ta Hokage...pero tu puedes llamarme Yuki, ¡El elefante sabio de Konoha!

—Asi que la vieja Tsunade se animo a tener un hijo eh...Excelente, ahora que me dices que eres hijo de esa inpostora te matare primero, Orochimaru

—Comete esto mejor, Zogenoken!

La pelea comenzo con un Yuki enojado por las palabras de Orochimaru, empezo a utilizar su katana de marfil para cortar a Orochimaru pero este junto con Kabuto entro al modo sennin de serpiente haciendolos demaciados rapidos y aparte de eso los 2 entraron a la batalla de Kenjutsu invocando a sus espadas serpientes...

—Parece ser que esto es un kenjutsu del modo sennin...yo no me quedare atras, ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION! dijo Konohamaru.

El nuevo duo mas prometedor de Konoha se unio, Sarutobi y Senju, uno con el baston Enma y el otro con la espada de marfil Zogenoken,uno con el modo sabio del mono y otro con el del elefante, unieron su fuerza y peliaron a capa y espada contra Orochimaru y Kabuto que tambien tienen una gran fuerza, hanabi fue excluida de la pelea pero esperaba el momento adecuado para entrar y ayudar a sus compañeros, pero hasta el momento eso era imposible solo estorvaria en esa pelea que era codo con codo, puño con puño, espada con espada, Aun asi tomaron su distancia y llegaron los ninjtsus de mediano alcanze, del lado de Konoha salio un Dragon de Agua con mucha fuerza junto con un Cenizas ardientes digno del 3er Hokage, del lado enemigo salio un Ataque de serpientes voladoras y una Ola de 10 mil serpientes, que fueron destruidas una por una por los jutsus de Agua y Fuego de los herederos de Konoha, la pelea se torno mas fuerte y Orochimaru decidio sacar sus mejores cartas invocando a Manda III la serpiente gigante de la Caverna Ryuchi, Yuki hizo lo propio y invoco a Zozu, Kabuto y Konohamaru junto con Hanabi pelearon en taijutsu mientras el Senju y el sennin peleaban con sus invocaciones, Kabuto logro esquivar a Enma y a los doble puños de tigre un par de veces, incluso logro cortar un poco a Hanabi con su espada serpiente haciendo que Yuki enfureciera y fuera por el con todas sus fuerzas, al perder la estrategia por su enojo Konohamaru decidio utilizar sus ultimos segundos en el modo sabio para fusionarse con Enma y pelear junto a Zozu contra Manda III y Orochimaru, ahora con los papeles intercambiados Yuki llego para sacar a Hanabi de hay que estaba delirando y sufriendo por el veneno de la espada, esta en su delirio le confeso a Yuki que este se veia estupido con su kimono y que esperaba que se convirtiera en chunin para que pudiera vestir el chaleco tactico ya que con este el se veria mucho mas guapo pero que independientemente de eso siempre estara agradecida por ser tan bueno con ella apesar de su actitud fria y descortes, llenando de fuerza el corazon de Yuki, su Chakra y el elemento rayo se fusionaron y crearon un aura gris que le hizo recordar algo, el apodo de su padre, el trueno gris de la nube,por fin habia recordado algo de su padre, ahora con todo este poder se dispuso a atacar a la serpiente Kabuto con toda su fuerza...Zogenoken! Corte del Trueno gris de la nube, y asi fue como a gran velocidad ataco a Kabuto, este al estar en el modo sennin serpiente pudo percibir varios ataques y esquivarlos, pero gracias al empuje y el esfuerzo de Yuki en ese mismo momento logro despertar su Kekkei Genkai:Tormenta y con el un nuevo jutsu...Arte Sabio:Elemento Tormenta:Dragon Demonio tormenta gris de Konoha. y asi fue como todo el cielo se lleno de nubes grises y salio un Dragon demonio de rayo que destrullo todo a su alcanze pero antes de eso, retiro a Zozu de su invocacion, tomo a sus compañeros Hanabi y Konohamaru y escapo a gran velocidad hacia un lugar seguro...

Kurotsuchi, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara,Gantetsu vs Onoki, Mu (Parte 1)

Kurotsuchi se enfrentaba a su abuelo en una pelea muy emotiva, este junto con Mu les da tips a la alianza para poder vencerlos, les dice que ataquen a distancia pero ni Choji ni Shikamaru tienen buenos ninjutsu a distancia asi que Kurotsuchi tomo la batuta y empezo a atacar con su Kekei Genkai Lava con bombas de lava y piedras volcanicas pero Onoki y Mu las desintegraban cada vez que esta atacaba dejando a esta unidad acorralada ya que ninguno poseia un ataque a distancia lo suficiente fuerte para ganarle a los 2 Tsuchikages...Shikamaru pensaba un plan...pero no se sabe si sera demaciado tarde...

Rock Lee &amp; Shira,Tenten vs 3er Raikage (¿parte 1?)

Rock Lee y Shira abren las 3 puertas internas de golpe para pelear a la misma velocidad que el Raikage, Tenten espera detras para los ataques de corta distancia...El raikage usa primero 4 dedos a gran velocidad que rozan a Shira y lo lastiman mas de lo que ya estaba de la pelea pasada haciendo que pierda su forma de puertas internas,Rock Lee se pone enfrente de el y prometo protegerlo cueste lo que le cueste y abre la 4ta y 5ta puerta y ataca al raikage a una velocidad extraordinaria golpeandolo 2 veces pero el Raikage regenera su cuerpo de Edo-tensei y vuelve a intentar a atacar a Shira y Tenten se pone enfrente y le dice a Lee: Ahora soy lo mas funcional y util posible Lee, del otro lado esta Neji esperandome, tu cuida de la hoja, pero mi muerte no sera envano...JUTSU DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO *Manda al Raikage a una dimencion desconocida de la cual no podra salir nunca*

Hotaru Tsuchigomo,Omoi,Samui,Suzmebachi Kamizaru vs Kisame, Zabuza,Haku (parte 1)

La pelea comienza con Omoi y Samui peliando contra Zabuza y Kisame en una batalla de espadachines, Haku ataca a Suzmebachi con sus agujas y la del clan Kamizaru la ataca con sus aguijones haciendo una lluvia de artefactos voladores hasta que Hotaru se transforma en su Biju Isobu(3 colas) y empieza a destruir todo a su alrededor,los peladores de los 2 bandos suben a su caparazon y siguen peliando hasta que esta se convierte en llanta y toma su distancia para intentar hacer una Bijudama y destruir todo sin importar la vida de sus compañeros...talvez...es un riesgo que debe correr...

Mabui &amp; Yukai vs Yugito Nii (Parte 1)

Mabui y Yukai se combinan para atacar a Yugito Nii antes de que esta se convierta en Biju porque cuando esto suceda sera imposible vencerla, pero incluso en estado natural Yugito Nii es muy muy fuerte y con taijutsu golpea de una manera impresionante a Mabui dejandola inconciente y con un joven Yukai que tendra que dar todo para proteger a su aldea de la fuerte Kunoichi...

Baki,Sen,Ameno,Yome vs 3er Kazekage,Chiyo,Saya (Parte 1)

Baki acomoda estrategicamente a sus compañeros para atacar a los 3 ninjas, Baki al frente con ataques de corto alcanze, las demas atras, Sen cuidandole las espaldas con su habilidad visual, Ameno lista para utilizar su ninjutsu medico si es necesario y Yome guardando chakra para utilizar su poderoso genjutsu, el Kazekage los ataca y con su elemento magnetico atrapa a Baki el cual parece ser que es su fin, Chiyo usa las 9 marionetas que le queda y empieza a atacar a las Kunoichis, Sen resguarda con todo su poder a Ameno ya que ella es la ninja medico y Yome va en busca de Saya para sellarla ya que al no tener a su muñeca es una presa facil pero esta huye de ella...Baki es explotado con el elemento magnetico del 3er Kazekage y muere al instante...¿Sera este el fin de la aldea de la arena?...

Sai,Yamato vs Guren &amp; Karin (parte 1)

En la pelea mas facil Sai y Yamato atacan a los subordinados de Orochimaru, Karin se esconde y Guren queda a la deriva donde utiliza su fuerza bruta para causarle daño a Yamato pero este vence facilmente a Guren atrapandolo en una carcel de madera, Sai se dispone a asesinarlo con su pergamino de bestias gigantes...todo parece que acabo pero...Karin usa un jutsu prohibido del clan Uzumaki y sella con las cadenas de Diamante todo el area dejando sin salida a Yamato y Sai...asi ganen o pierdan ya no podran salir de ahi...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:La alianza se une al equipo 15.

Las peleas se tornan dificiles para todos los aliados shinobis pero la suerte llega para salvar a la alianza...los Kages y sus escoltas por fin llegan al Pais del Té,El 6to Hokage Kakashi explica el plan para salvar a la alianza:

—Bueno, nos dividiremos de tal manera que podramos llegar a pelear todos a los 7 campos de batalla y salvar a nuestros compañeros, Naruto usa tus clones de sombra para mandar uno a cada batallon, dijo Kakashi.

—perfecto,tte-bayo

—Okay, Kazekage Gaara, tu iras a la batalla contra Oonoki y Mu,Yo ire junto con Chojuro a pelear contra Zabuza y Kisame,Kankuro, Temari y Mei ustedes pelearan contra la vieja Chiyo y el 3er Kazekage,Akatsuchi,Gozu/Meisu iran encontra de los subordinados de Orochimaru(Karin y Guren),Raikage usted ira a pelear contra el ex-Raikage,Darui tu iras a pelear contra la Jinchurki Yugito Nii,Sasuke tu pelearas contra Orochimaru y Kabuto, Naruto los apoyara con un clon para su pelea...Vamos, a demostrar el poder de las 5 naciones ninjas! dijo Kakashi.

Todos partieron motivados hacia el campo de batalla para salvar a sus compañeros de un final atroz.:.

Sai &amp; Yamato vs Guren &amp; Karin (Parte 2)

Con Yamato y Sai sellados con las cadenas de Chakra de Karin no pueden pasar haya ni Akatsuchi ni Gozu/Meisu, pero Naruto al ser miembro del clan uzumaki y haber usado estos años para entrenar los jutsus de sellado de su clan pudo debilitar el sello destruyendolo con un RasenShuriken de elemento Yin entrando asi de lleno a la batalla, Sai y Yamato ahora se sentian confiados de ganar con el Uzumaki de su lado, Guren sin embargo empezo una pelea con Gozu y Meisu con su fuerza brutal pero estos esquivaban sus ataques al final estos demuestran su verdadera identidad y se alian con los secuases de Orochimaru protegiendo y jurandole lealtad a Karin la cual puede huir a costa de las vidas de los 3 ninjas renegados, estos intentan pelear pero son asesinados por un fulminante RasenShuriken: Bijudama del Uzumaki, dejando el campo de batalla totalmente destruido y un Uzumaki enojado al saber que en la alianza puede haber otra traicion, Akatsuchi,Sai y Yamato lo siguen y van al siguiente campo de batalla a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Baki,Sen,Ameno,Yome vs 3er Kazekage,Chiyo,Saya (Parte 2)

sin Baki; Sen, Ameno y Yome aguantan lo mas que pueden los ataques de las marionetas de Chiyo, las kunoichis estan a punto de perder cuando de pronto, Kankuro, Temari y Mei aparecen, Mei utiliza su Kekei Genkai Lava para evitar las embestidas de las marionetas de Chiyo y Temari usa sus Rafagas de viento para dispersas el ataque de arena magnetica del 3er Kazekage, ahora kankuro saca a sus marionetas principales para pelear con Chiyo una vez mas en un show de titeres mortal, por otro lado las Kunoichis trataran de vencer al 3ero mientras Saya se une a Chiyo para utilizar una marioneta y pelear junto a ella contra Kankuro, todo parece una batalla reñida Temari y las kunoichis hacen lo posible para evitar ser asesinadas por el Kazekage, Kankuro pelea con todas sus fuerzas contra Chiyo y Saya...Hasta que llega Naruto Uzumaki ¨el heroe de guerra¨ a hacer valer su mote destruyendo la marioneta de Saya de un solo golpe en eso Sen corre rapidamente con el Uzumaki y usa su Genjutsu para atrapar a Saya y capturarla,Ahora solo faltan Chiyo y el 3ero,Naruto llega para hacer un jutsu de colaboracion con Mei y Temari para vencer de una vez por todas al 3er Kazekage que los impacta con bombas magenticas, Naruto mezlca su RasenShuriken Magnetico junto con la Lava de Mei y las Rafagas de Temari para crear el RasenShuriken:Rafagas cortantes: Magnetico-Lava destruyendo la defensa definitiva del Kazekage y destrullendolo para que Yome y Sen lo sellaran antes de que se regenerara, Kankuro hizo lo propio venciendo una vez mas a Chiyo y prometiendole que el se encargara de la nueva generacion de marionetistas de la arena,Temari y Kankuro toman el cuerpo de su maestro Baki y se van con los demas al siguiente campo de batalla.

Mabui &amp; Yukai vs Yugito Nii (Parte 2)

Yukai parece perdido sabe que la Jinchuriki es mucho mas fuerte que el y que solo podra pelear un poco para alargar su vida unos cuantos segundos...En eso Yugito ataca a Yukai con la Gran uña de gato...Pero Darui llega a socorrar a Yukai con su espada Zanbato y evitar que este muera, luego se dispone a pelear con Yugito Nii quien entra a la fase de 1 cola, mientras Naruto ayuda a Mabui a despertar y toma rapido a Yukai para que se quedara cuidando a Mabui, Darui sigue peleando con Nii y parece que esta en desventaja esta derrepente decide entrar a la fase total de Biju rasgando fuertemente a Darui que cae al suelo herido, Matatabi hace una Bijudama para destruir a los ninjas de la nube pero Naruto la retiene y llama a Kurama para que este le repita la dosis, al final los 2 bijus usan sus respectivas Bijudamas siendo la de Kurama mas fuerte y venciendola...Darui sella a Yugito Nii con su Benihisago.

Rock Lee, Shira &amp; TenTen vs 3er Raikage (Parte 2)

A llega al campo de batalla donde ven a un Shira y a un Lee totalmente descorderados con una chica moribunda en el piso, habla con Lee y Shira y deciden ir rapidamente con Ameno de la arena la unica ninja medico actual para que pueda tratar a tenten antes de que muera,A se mueve a una velocidad impresionante que Shira y Lee no pueden mantener dejandolos atras, llega con Ameno y esta usa todas sus habilidades de ninjutsu medico pero parece ser que el ataque del 3er Raikage fue mortal...Tenten muere.

Hotaru Tsuchigomo,Omoi,Samui,Suzbemachi Kamizaru vs Kisame, Zabuza &amp; Haku (Parte 2)

Isobu esta apunto de usar su Bijudama pero Naruto la detiene y habla con el mediante la telepatia de Jinchuriki y le explica el plan, Kakashi y Chojuro estan dispuestos a pelear a muerte contra viejos enemigos, Naruto toma a los ninjas de la alianza en su forma de Kurama y los resguarda junto con Isobu, el 6to Hokage y el candidato #1 a Mizukage se disponen a pelear, Chojuro ataca a Kisame con su Hiramekarei y Kisame se defiende con su Samehada, mientras el 6to usa el Chidori Morado con Zabuza de golpe y este es defendido por nadamas y nadamenos que Haku...por tercera vez consecutiva Haku muere a manos de Kakashi para salvar a su amo Zabuza, Zabuza esta feliz de volver a pelear con Kakashi y lo elogia por ser ahora el Hokage, por el otro lado Chojuro tiene problemas con Kisame quien parece tener la ventaja, pero en esa le llega un flashback de cuando era timido y debil y sabe que si quiere seguir los pasos de Mei(la persona que mas admira) y convertirse en Hokage tiene que ser valiente y fuerte y ataca con todo su poder a Kisame pero este es mas fuerte que Chojuro y lo vence con la Samehada tomando casi todo su chakra en eso naruto llega y ayuda a Kakashi y Chojuro dandoles un poco de Chakra de Kurama y unas palabras de aliento de esas caracteristicas de Naruto y los 2 pelean juntos contra Zabuza y Kisame que combinan sus espadas para un Jutsu secreto de los espadachines de la niebla y acabar con el 6to y Chojuro, Chojuro y Kakashi por su parte hacen lo propio combinando el Chidori con la Hiramekarei de Chojuro y con el poderoso flujo de chakra logran vencer a Kisame y Zabuza y sellarlos.

Kurotsuchi,Choji Akimichi,Shikamaru Nara,Gantetsu vs Oonoki &amp; Mu (Parte 2)

Los ataques de la unidad son inutiles hasta que el Kazekage Gaara llega junto con Naruto para ayudar a sus compañeros y cubren a a los ninjas de Iwagakure y Konoha con la arena de Gaara y Naruto prepara un RasenShuriken y lo combina con el Jutsu prision de Arena de gaara, lanzando su rasenshuriken de arena hacia onoki y mu que lo evaden pero no se percatan que explota arriba de ellos y la arena rapidamente los atrapa en eso Gaara le dice a Onoki que le agrado verlo pero que ahora, el joven y poco experimentado Kazekage acaba de vencer facilmente al viejo y muy experimentado Tsuchikage que lo reprimio hace algunos años...los papeles cambian y los tsuchikages son sellados...

Akatsuchi, Sai, Yamato, Sen, Ameno, Yome, Kankuro, Temari, Mei, Mabui, Yukai, Darui, Rock Lee, Shira, A, Hotaru, Omoi, Samui, Suzbemachi, Kakashi, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, Gaara, Choji, Shikamaru y Gantetsu alcanzaron a Naruto, Sasuke y el Equipo 15(Yuki,Konohamaru,Hanabi) en el campo de batalla contra Orochimaru y Kabuto...


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:alianza derrotada.

En una guerra en la cual murieron muchos compañeros,donde el sufrimiento y la agonia fueron protagonistas, llega el momento de la verdad, el enfrentamiento con Orochimaru el legendario sennin que ha causado toda esta guerra y todas estas muertes,los Kages y los demas por fin llegan donde Naruto,Sasuke,Konohamaru,Yuki y Hanabi se encuentran peleando a muerte y la batalla final empieza...

Yuki ya sin fuerzas ni chakra tomo a Hanabi y a Konohamaru a un lugar seguro donde el trueno gris no pudiera lastimarlos, en cambio Kabuto y Orochimaru sufrieron un fuertisimo golpe que desinvoco a Manda III y puso en jaque por un tiempo a estos despiadados ninjas que recuperaron fuerzas y con el modo sennin pudieron encontrar al equipo 15 que tambien se encontraba debil...al volverse a ver las caras Orochimaru ya conocia el punto debil de Yuki asi que rapidamente fue por Hanabi y la rapto Yuki perdio la cabeza y fue en busca de la Hyuga pero antes...

—Parece que los descendientes de Asura sienten una debilidad por las Hyuga...no...Naruto, dijo Sasuke.

—Tardaron demaciado Naruto-nissan, Yuki pudo ganar un poco de tiempo pero ahora Hanabi fue raptada, es momento de desmotrar todo nuestro poder, dijo Konohamaru.

—Lo bueno esque la alianza ya esta aqui, rapido, formen batallones, hoy acabaremos con Orochimaru!,tu puedes descansar Yuki has hecho mucho por el mundo ninja ya; dijo Naruto.

—Estas completamente loco, no voy a dejar que ese trasvestido se lleve a Hanabi, dijo Yuki.

La alianza hizo los equipos y fue en busca de Orochimaru:

ESCUADRON DE RESCATE:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Kakashi Hatake 6H

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuki Senju

ESCUADRON DE CORTO ALCANZE

A 4R

Rock Lee

Shira

Choji Akimichi

Gantetsu

ESCUADRON DE KENJUTSU:

Chojuro

Omoi

Samui

Kankuro

Yukai

ESCUADRON DE MEDIO ALCANZE:

Darui

Mei 5M

Akatsuchi

Sai

ESCUADRON DE LARGO ALCANZE:

Gaara 5K

Kurotsuchi 5T

Hotaru Tsuchigomo

Suzbemachi Kamizuru

Yamato

ESCUADRON ESTRATEGICO:

Shikamaru Nara

Temari

Mabui

ESCUADRON MEDICO:

Sen

Yome

Ameno

Con los equipos listos fueron en busca de Orochimaru y Kabuto que parecian escapar con el cuerpo de Hanabi como premio de consolacion...

—Tal vez no consegui los cuerpos que queria pero este es muy bueno, ansio poder usar el poder del gran clan Hyuga, el Byakugan, dijo orochimaru.

Yuki y Konohamaru fueron tratados rapidamente por las kunoichis de la arena; Sen, Yome y Ameno que se encargaban del equipo medico para que pudieran pelear contra Orochimaru...asi fue como Yuki, Konohamaru y Naruto entraron al modo sabio para rastrear a Hanabi y los ninjas perversos, los encontraron y no estaban tan lejos de donde creian y con gran velocidad la alianza fue hacia ellos, despues de un tiempo de buscarlos los encontraron y la pelea final se pacto en el Santuario Todoroki del Pais del Té, la pelea comenzo...

Mientras el escuadron de rescate fue en busca de Hanabi que se encontraba escondida por los ninjas perversos; Orochimaru y Kabuto(los 2 en modo sennin serpiente) fueron atacados en corta distancia por A con su Lariat hacia orochimaru que pudo esquivarlo, Lee abrio la 6ta puerta interna mientras que Shira abrio la 3era y empezaron a golpear a Kabuto que con agilidad y resistancia sobrevivia a los embates de los expertos en Taijutsu,Kabuto esta vez invoco a las serpientes gigantes siamesas que pelearian contra un Choji en el modo de jutsu de expansion, Gantetsu utilizo su elemento viento para intentar atacar Orochimaru pero este en vez de eso se le unio al sannin y le lanzo una llamarada de viento a Lee y Shira lanzandolos unos cuantos metros y perdiendo su activacion de puertas internas,en eso el escuadron de Kenjutsu se unio a la pelea Chojuro,Omoi,Yukai y Samui empezaron a pelear contra Kabuto que utilizaba la espada serpiente para defenderse de las envestidas de los ninjas espadachines, por su parte Orochimaru seguia peleando con el Raikage y esquivando todos sus ataques hasta que llega Kankuro a auxiliar a un Raikage que apesar de su poder se encuentra en desventaja,en el escuadron de media distancia; Darui ataco con su Kekei Genkai tormenta: Lluvia de laser,Mei ataco con su Jutsu Estilo de Lava: Globos de Lava,Sai utilizo el pergamino de bestias gigantes y Akatsuchi uso Elemento Tierra:Caida de Montañas, que fueron Neutralizadas por la Bomba de Serpientes de Orochimaru y la Ola de 10 mil serpientes de Kabuto, sin embargo era el escuadron de larga distancia, el Kazekage Gaara ataco con su jutsu Mar de Arena que destruyo por completo el Santuario Todoroki y hizo que la mayoria de los ninjas se ahogaran en ese mar de arena pero la nueva Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi utilizo su Jutsu Lava:congelamiento de cal para volver a restablecer el suelo, aunque no fue una mala jugada ya que las serpientes siamesas con las que peleaba Choji no pudieron esconderse bajo la arena y atacar por debajo debido a la cal, sumando que Suzbemachi invoco una abeja reina gigante,Yamato creo un hombre gigante de madera al estilo del 1er Hokage y Hotaru se transformo en Isobu para pelear junto a Choji contra la serpiente siamesa,todo esto ideado por un plan echo por el escuadron de estrategia,Shikamaru, Temari y Mabui...

El escuadron de rescate pudo encontrar a Hanabi pero esta estaba sellada en una jaula de sello hecha con piel de serpiente, solo Orochimaru podria abrirla ya que Naruto intento utilizar el jutsu de disipacion de sello del Clan Uzumaki pero fue imposible...Asi que Sasuke invoco a Manda II quien se veia muy anciana y le dijo que la unica forma de abrirlo era que el que puso el sello lo abriera el mismo o muriera...asi que Yuki decidio ir al campo de batalla con los demas para matar al hombre que tiene sufriendo a su amada...

Mientras que en la pelea Orochimaru y Kabuto siguen esquivando al Raikage pero en una de estas Kabuto logra golpear al Raikage y despues sellarlo en un Jutsu igual al de Hanabi(haciendose ver que este tambien conoce el jutsu al igual que orochimaru),Rock Lee y Shira estan heridos y son atendidos por el escuadron medico asi que estan fuera de combate, las serpientes siamesas siguen peleando con Choji gigante, la abeja reina,Isobu(3 colas) y el hombre de madera de Yamato, Choji logra conectar un par de golpes pero este sale mordido y lastimado por la serpiente haciendo que vuelva a su estado normal, la abeja reina de Suzumebachi se muere al conectar un aguijon en una de las cabezas de la serpiente siamesa haciendo que solo falte una,Yamato intenta golpear a la serpiente pero esta destruye su jutsu de mokuton comiendose la madera a cachos, asi que de la pelea de Gigantes solo queda Isobu que intenta una bijudama pero se descuida y es mordida por la serpiente siamesa,Gantetsu usa sus ondas de viento para mandar a los heridos de la pelea de gigante al otro lado del campo de batalla, Gantetsu en esta pelea se a dedico a utilizar su elemento viento para alejar a la alianza de ataques sorpresa hacia Orochimaru,Chojuro,Omoi,Yukai y Samui siguen peleando con Kabuto con sus espadas pero la serpiente gigante llega, ahora los usuarios de espadas pelearan contra esta y Kabuto vuelve con Orochimaru para pelear juntos,Kankuro sigue peleando con Orochimaru pero este destruye sus marionetas con la espada serpiente, Kankuro es apuñalado por orochimaru dejandolo fuertemente herido,Darui se da cuenta que los ataques a distancia no funcionan y va a ayudar a sus compañeros espadachines a matar a la serpiente gigante de 2 cabezas pero que ahora solo es de una, Mei va a ayudar a Kankuro que se encuentra herido de gravedad,Sai junto con akatsuchi llegan a auxiliar a los espadachines que pelean contra la serpiente ex-siamesa,Akatsuchi levanta la tierra para que sai este a la altura de la serpiente y dibuja a los ogros gigantes que golpean a la serpiente una y otra vez pero esta no muere y con una rafaga de ira se come a los espadachines y a Sai, en el estomago de esta Chojuro la destruye con su espada Himakarei y la serpiente gigante se transforma en un centenar de serpientes medianas que pelean contra ellos, los de la alianza logran destruir a la mitad pero son mordidos uno a uno, la unidad medica(fue transportada por la arena de Gaara rapidamente) llega a ayudarlos para quitarles el veneno, El Kazekage Gaara junto con la Tsuchikage repelen el ataque de las serpientes ahogandolas con arena y cal, Shikamaru,Temari y Mabui no saben que hacer...la alianza esta totalmente herida...ya solo quedan 2 shinobis en pie(Kazekage y Tsuchikage) y el escuadron de rescate no ha vuelto...todo parece ser que los respectivos Kages de la arena y la roca seran los encargados de ganar un poco de tiempo para que el Hokage y los demas lleguen...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:Final y Inicio.

—Tsuchikage, en nuestras queda salvar al mundo shinobi, tenemos que hacerlo, a la memoria de Onoki, su abuelo, dijo Gaara.

—Kazekage, no hable mas, tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas, no podemos matar a estos dos fenomenos pero si podemos sellarlos mientras llegan Naruto y los demas, vamos. dijo Kurotsuchi.

Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban siendo perseguidos por la arena de Gaara y la cal de Kurtotsuchi, sabian que si eran atrapados por alguna de los serian sellados, pero estos al estar en el modo sennin eran mucho mas rapidos, en eso Kabuto logra evadir la arena y la cal y ataca a Kurotsuchi que es salvada por la arena de Gaara, los Kages toman su distancia y vuelven a atacar con sus habilidades unicas de cal y arena, pero Orochimaru uso el Shirohebi no Chikara y se transformo en una serpiente blanca gigante compuesta por mas serpientes mas pequeñas,Kabuto hizo lo mismo y a una gran velocidad se acercaron a los Kages y penetraron sus defensas perfectas y mordiendolos dejandolos heridos de gravedad por el veneno, la unidad medica no se podia acercar ya que si lo hacian moririan, los ninjas malvados volvieron a su normalidad y se dirigian por Hanabi hasta que...Fuuton: RasenShuriken!

—¡NARUTO!, dijeron todos los de la alianza

—Uzumaki...Naruto...,dijo Orochimaru

—Has llegado un poco tarde hermano, dijo Gaara.

—Lo se lose, lo bueno esque vengo bien acompañado, Sasuke,Kakashi-sensei,Yuki,Konohamaru...demosle a este trasvertido una leccion,dijo Naruto

Asi fue como los ninjas mas habiles de la hoja unieron sus fuerzas, Sasuke y Yuki empezaron a pelear con Kabuto en un duelo de espadas, Kakashi,Konohamaru y Naruto trataban de impactar a Orochimaru con sus respectivos jutsus, Rasengans y Chidoris que no conectaban con el enemigo, los ninjas de Konoha sacaron sus mejores armas, Naruto modo Chakra de Kurama-Sennin,Sasuke Mangekyo Sahringan,Kakashi aura dorada del 6to Hokage;habilidad del ninja que copia:1000 tecnicas, Yuki modo sennin elefante y Konohamaru modo sennin mono, atacaron con todo su poder a Kabuto y orochimaru por separado, Jutsu Bola de fuego,Biju-RasenShuriken,Chidori del 6to Hokage,Jutsu dragon de agua, cenizas ardientes, todos los ninjutsu de media distancia no sirvieron y la pelea de gigantes empezo...

—Manda III, esta es tu ultima pelea, asi que gana el tiempo suficiente tenemos que huir, dijo Kabuto.

—Perfecto Kabuto-sempai, yo me encargare.

En eso Naruto invoca a Gamakechi,Sasuke a Taka(Halcon gigante), Yuki a Zozu para que pelaran contra Manda III...

—A donde crees que vas dijo Kakashi

—Jutsu de Invocacion!, Pakkun, traes lo que te pedi?, dijo Kakashi.

—Si Rokudaime Hokage, la espada de chakra luz blanca, dijo Pakkun.

Por su parte Konohamaru tambien invoco a Enma en su forma de baston y junto con Kakashi pelearon contra Orochimaru y Kabuto. En cambio Gamakechi,Taka y Zozu tenian problemas con Manda III ya que era muy escurridisa y sigilosa, sin embargo, Sasuke uso su Susanoo y Naruto su Forma de Kurama para atacar a Manda III que estaba mas fuerte que antes ya que Orochimaru uso su sello maldito para utilizar toda su capacidad ya que esta seria su ultima pelea...Sin embargo...Gamakechi ataco con su espada a Manda pero este logro esquivarlo,Susanno de Sasuke le lanzo flechas pero este tambien las esquivo,Taka ataco con sus garras pero tambien fue en vano, Zozu lo atrapo con su trompa de elefante pero Manda III se logro librar, Kurama tambien lo golpeo pero fue inutil vencerlo, konohamaru y kakashi seguian peleando contra Kabuto y Orochimaru pero no lograban vencerlos, ni con toda la fuerza de los 5 mejores ninjas de Konoha actuales era posible vencerlos...Pero aqui fue donde el Escuadron de estrategia entro, Shikamaru, Temari y Mabui idearon el plan perfecto y fueron directamente al campo de batalla, Naruto hizo un clon sin que los demas se dieran cuenta y escucho el plan y fue hay donde la alianza se dio cuenta...Por separado eran fuertes...Pero juntos serian invencibles, para poder vencer a orochimaru tenian que unir sus fuerzas todos...

—Chicos, rapido, tengo una idea, me comunicare via el Chakra de Kurama, todos tomenlo, *todos tomaron una parte de su chakra*... Kakashi,Yuki,Sasuke,Konohamaru,Taka,Zozu,Gamakechi...entendieron?, dijo naruto.

—Perfecto, asi que asi sera, dijo Zozu.

Asi fue como todos colaboraron, Taka uso sus alas para hacer rafagas de viento, Gamakechi lanzo su aceite de sapo por todo el cuerpo de Manda, Zozu sacrifico uno de sus colmillos para clavar a Manda en un arbol y que no pudiera moverse, El susano de Sasuke y el chakra Kurama de Naruto se fusionaron y usaron su jutsu de colaboracion mas poderoso y famoso: Elemento Quemar: Remolino del Vendaval de la flecha de Luz Negra y logra destruir por completo a manda.

En eso, Sasuke, Naruto y Yuki desinbocan a sus compañeros animales de pelea y van junto con Kakashi y Konohamaru que estan desgastados de chakra pero esta listos para terminar esto con el jutsu final para acabar la guerra. Utilizan una formacion en la que estan de esta forma:

YUKI-SASUKE-KAKASHI-NARUTO-KONOHAMARU

del lado izquierdo de Kakashi, Yuki y Sasuke hacen un chidori que lo juntan con el chidori de la mano izquierda de Kakashi y Naruto y Konohamaru hacen un rasengan que lo juntan con la mano derecha de Kakashi y los fusionan todo haciendo una cadena humana de RasenChidori, Orochimaru y Kabuto son paralizados por mangekyo sharingan de Sasuke y esto parece el final para Orochimaru...El rasenchidori destruye cada particula del cuerpo de Kabuto que se puso enfrente de su maestro para que Gantetsu salvara de ultimo momento a Orochimaru...Estos 2 escapan con un Orochimaru muy herido y a costa de la vida de Kabuto, la guerra termina pero Orochimaru sobrevive sin embargo el al estar muy debilitado el sello de las jaulas del Raikage y Hanabi se quitan...La guerra por fin termino pero Orochimaru volvera...algun dia...

—Naruto, volviste a salvar el mundo ninja junto con estos grandes shinobis de tu aldea, ¿Como se los podre pagar?, dijo el Raikage

—Ya que lo mencionas raikage, una compañera de la aldea estaba encerrada al igual que tu en unos cuantos metros hacia el este, estamos muy debilitados nos podrias ayudar trayendola para aca..., dijo Kakashi.

—Kakashi...deja que el chico lo haga, ya sabes, son jovenes, dijo Naruto

—Oh cierto cierto jaja, Yuki todavia te queda Chakra para ir por Hanabi?...Yuki?.., dijo Kakashi

—Parece ser que el chico se fue antes de que si quiera empezar a hablar, dijo Sasuke

—Esta perdido por ella jaja, era obvio, ahora hay que ayudar a los demas a que se recuperen y mandarlos a sus respectivas aldeas, dijo Konohamaru...

Yuki fue a una velocidad impresionante por Hanabi, no podia soportar verla encerrada en esa jaula y queria apapacharla lo mas que pudiera

—Volviste...eso significa que...ganamos? dijo Hanabi

—Si,en efecto y ya que acabo la guerra... me gustaria invitarte a ser felices, dijo Yuki

—A ser felices?, Y que es lo que planeas?, dijo Hanabi

—No lo se...puedes empezar con recostandote en mis brazos...yo te llevare a la aldea como un heroe de pelicula jaja, despues veremos que pasa...que dices Hanabi?

—Te encanta hacerte el chulo en este tipo de momentos..pero estoy tan cansada que tendre que aceptar, vamonos, mi heroe, Yuki Senju...El elefante sabio de Konoha...

Asi fue como la 5ta Guerra acabo...años despues Hatake Kakashi renuncia como Hokage y una nueva era empieza...Te imaginas que pasara? Lo unico que puedo adelantar esque Yuki tendra un dilema...se pondra el chaleco tactico para ganar puntos con Hanabi o se quedara con su caracteristico Kimono gris? eso solo depende de si lees la sig hoja...Naruto...La nueva generacion...


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: La nueva generacion

Han pasado 10 años desde la 5ta Guerra y desde que Yuki es ahora un miembro de la aldea de la hoja...han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, muertes, nacimientos, Orochimaru no ha aparecido en esta ultima decada pero nunca se sabe que pasara con el,nuevos Kages,nuevos senseis, nuevos alumnos, etc. Tratare de resumir la vida de cada ninja del mundo ninja actual para que esten enterados de la vida de Yuki y la gente que le rodea.

KONOHA:

Kage:

Naruto Uzumaki. 30 años, 7mo Hokage, Jinchuriki 9 colas.

-Naruto se convierte en el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y sigue siendo el Jinchuriki de 9 colas, mas para mantener el balanze, hay nuevos jinchurikis, su trabajo de Hokage hace que se distancie de sus hijos.

Consejeros ancianos del Hokage:

Hiashi Hyuga. 61 años, jonin retirado, lider del clan Hyuga, Byakugan.

-El suegro de naruto se convierte en su consejero, debido a su avanzada edad esta buscando al nuevo lider del clan Hyuga.

Tsunade Senju: 71 años, madre de Yuki Senju, 5ta Hokage retirada, ninjutsu medico.

-Gracias a su experiencia como 5ta Hokage se convierte en consejera de Naruto en su mandato.

Jonins:

*Retirados*

Kakashi Hatake: 42 años, 6to Hokage retirado, Chidori.

-Retirado totalmente de cualquier actividad ninja.

Maito Guy: 43 años, Jonin retirado, 8 puertas internas.

-Retirado fisicamente, pero ayudando a los ninjas especializados en taijutsu en la academia con clases.

Kurenai Yuhi: 39 años, Jonin retirada, genjutsu.

-Retirada totalmente al igual que Kakashi.

Anko Mitarachi: 40 años, jonin retirada, uso de serpientes.

-Retirada pero al igual que Guy, imparte clases de ninjutsu.

Shizune: 45 años, jonin retirada, ninjutsu medico.

-Retirada pero se encarga de la oficina del hospital de Konoha.

*Generacion 12 de Konoha*

Lider de Raiz, lado oscuro de la aldea:

Sasuke Uchiha. 31 años, Lider de Raiz, Mangekyo Sharingan-Rinnegan.

-Sasuke se convierte en el lider de la raiz ANBU y de los asuntos oscuros de la aldea emulando a Danzo Shimura en el mandato de Hiruzen.

Mano derecha del Hokage:

Shikamaru Nara: 31 años, consejero del Hokage, tecnica de sombras.

-Shikamaru es el consejero personal del Hokage y su mano derecha, emulando a Shizune en el mandato de Tsunade.

Esposas:

Hinata Hyuga. 29 años, esposa del Hokage, Byakugan.

-Se dedica al hogar y a cuidar a Himawari y Boruto.

Sakura Haruno: 30 años, esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, Ninjutsu medico.

-Cuida de Sarada.

Ino Yamanaka: 30 años, esposa de Sai, control de mentes.

-Cuida de Inojin.

Maestros especializados:

Rock Lee: 30 años, Jonin de elite, 8 puertas internas. (sensei de Lee Chan)

-Maestro personal de Lee Chan.

Sai: 30 años, Jonin de elite, Pergamino de bestias gigantes. (sensei de Inojin)

-Maestro personal de Inojin.

Choji Akimichi: 30 años, Jonin de elite, jutsu de expansion. (sensei de Chocho)

-Maestro personal de Chocho.

*Senseis Actuales*

Yuki Senju: 27 años, Jonin acargo del equipo Yuki, Zogenoken. (equipo de captura, emula al equipo Kurenai)

-Sensei del equipo Yuki, afinidad con Ichiro Hatake.

Hanabi Hyuga: 25 años, Jonin acargo del equipo Hanabi, Byakugan. (equipo de pelea corta, emula al equipo Guy)

-Sensei del equipo Hanabi, afinidad con Akane Shimura.

Konohamaru Sarutobi: 25 años, Jonin acargo del equipo Konohamaru, Rasengan. (equipo principal, emula al equipo Kakashi)

-Sensei del equipo Konohamaru, afinidad con Boruto Uzumaki.

Mirai Sarutobi: 18 años, Jonin mas joven de la historia acargo del equipo Mirai, Cuchillas de Chakra. (trio Ino-Shika-Cho, emula a Asuma)

-Sensei del equipo Mirai, afinidad con Shikadai Nara.

*Otros*

Yamato: 39 años, Maestro de la academia, Usuario elemento madera.

-Yamato se retira de las misiones dificiles y se convierte en maestro de la academia.

Temari: 31 años, esposa de Shikamaru Nara, guadaña de viento, ex-miembro de la arena.

-Se dedica a cuidar de Shikadai.

Udon: 24 años, capitan ANBU, elemento tierra.

-Capitan ANBU, favorito de Sasuke Uchiha.

Moegi 25 años, Jounin ninja medico.

-Doctora en el hospital de Konoha, aprendiz de Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade.

Chunins:

Karui: 29 años, esposa de Choji Akimichi, ex-miembro de la nube, espadachin.

-Se dedica a cuidar a Chocho y a alimentar a su esposo.

Genma Shiranui: 45 años, Chunin de Konoha.

-Retirado.

Iruka Umino: 43 años, maestro de academia.

-Maestro de academia.

Genins:

*EQUIPO KONOHAMARU*

Boruto Uzumaki. 12 años, Hijo del 7mo Hokage,Equipo Konohamaru, jutsu del trueno volador.

-Aprendiz de Naruto y Konohamaru.

Sarada Uchiha. 11 años, Hija de Sasuke Uchiha,Equipo Konohamaru, Sharingan.

-Aprendiz de Sasuke y Konohamaru.

Mitsuki. 12 años,Equipo Konohamaru, Estilo de Agua.

-Aprendiz de Yamato y Konohamaru.

*EQUIPO YUKI*

Himawari Uzumaki. 10 años, Hija del 7mo Hokage,Equipo Yuki, Byakugan.

-Aprendiz de Hinata y Yuki.

Ken Inuzuka. 12 años, hijo de Hana Inuzuka guarda gran parecido a Kiba, Equipo Yuki, Gatsuga

-Aprendiz de Hana Inuzuka y Yuki.

Ichiro Hatake. 13 años, hijo de Kakashi Hatake, Equipo Yuki, Espada de chakra blanco.

-Aprendiz de Kakashi y Yuki.

*EQUIPO HANABI*

Lee Chan. 11 años, aprendiz de Rock Lee,Equipo Hanabi, 8 puertas internas.

-Aprendiz de Rock Lee y Hanabi.

Akane Shimura. 12 años, Equipo Hanabi, estilo de tierra.

-Aprendiz de Udon y Hanabi.

Yakumo Aburame. 12 años, Equipo Hanabi, taijutsu con insectos.

-Aprendiz de Shikuro Aburame y Hanabi.

*EQUIPO MIRAI*

Shikadai Nara. 12 años, Equipo Mirai, Tecnica de sombras.

-Aprendiz de Shikamaru y Mirai.

Inojin Yamanaka. 12 años, Equipo Mirai, pergamino de bestias gigantes.

-Aprendiz de Sai y Mirai.

Chocho Akimichi. 12 años, Equipo Mirai, Jutsu de expansion.

-Aprendiz de Choji y Mirai.

4

ARENA:

Kage:

Gaara. 31 años, 5to Kazekage, control de arena.

-Gaara sigue su mandato como 5to Kazekage de la aldea de la arena.

Jonins:

Esposa del Kazekage:

Matsuri. 29 años,esposa del Kazekage, ninjutsu medico.

-se casa con su sensei Gaara y tienen una hija, Maki del desierto.

Mano derecha del Kazekage.

Kankuro 35 años, Consejero del Kazekage, marionetista.

-Kankuro sigue con sus funciones de ayudante del Kazekage su hermano.

Ancianos consejeros:

Joseki, 64 años, jonin, sabio.

Sajo, 62 años, consejero.

*SENSEIS ACTUALES*

Sari 25 años, jonin, marionetista.

-Jounin sensei del equipo Sari.

Shira. 28 años, Jonin, Taijutsu.

-Jonin sensei del equipo Shira.

Jonins:

Yukata 27 años, jonin, armas ninja.

-Jonin de la arena.

Yome. 26 años, jonin, habilidad visual.

Lider de ANBU de la ARENA

Sen 29 años, jonin, Genjutsu.

-Sen se convierte en la lider anbu de la aldea.

Encargada Hospital de la Arena.

Ameno 30 años, jonin, nijutsu medico.

-Gracias a sus grandioas habilidades ninja se convierte en la encargada del hospital.

Maki. 38 años, jonin, jutsu de sellado de telas.

Sajin. 31 años, jonin, golpes de chakra.

Koji, 29 años, jonin, camuflaje.

Tessa, 29 años, jonin, elemento fuego.

Mijin 44 años, jonin, marionetista.

Datsuji, 28 años, jonin, elemento rayo.

Shishio, 55 años, jonin, ninja sensor.

Mujin, 29 años, jonin. elemento fuego.

Mikoshi, 26 años, jonin, elemento viento.

Yaoki, 30 años, jonin, elemento agua.

Genins

*EQUIPO SHIRA*

Riku, 12 años, especialista en Taijutsu.

-Aprendiz de Sajin y Shira.

Mai, 12 años, ninjutsu medico.

-Aprendiz de Ameno y Shira.

Yuma, 12 años, invocacion de caballo gigante, elemento rayo.

-Aprendiz de Datsuji y Shira.

*EQUIPO SARI*

Taiga. 13 años, Marionetista.

-Aprendiz de Kankuro y Sari.

Chikara. 13 años, elemento fuego.

-Aprendiz de Tessa y Sari.

Maki 12 años. Hija del Kazakage, Jinchuriki del 1 cola, Kekei Genkai Magnetico.

-Hija del Kazekage, heredo el 1 cola debido a que se tenia que volver a repartir las bestias con cola y se decidio que ella fuera la jinchuriki de 1 cola aunque su padre se interpuso a esto, al final eso quedo asi. Aprendiz de Gaara y Sari.

6

NUBE:

Kage:

Darui. 39 años, 5to Raikage, Kekei Genkai Tormenta.

Jonins:

Consejeros de la aldea:

A, 62 años, Sabio de la nube, ex-raikage, lariat, velocidad maxima.

-Retirado y consejero de Darui.

Rashii, 93, sabio.

-Anciano sabio.

Encargada del Hospital:

Samui, 41 años, Escolta del Raikage, Espadachin, ninjutsu medico.

-Se casa con Omoi y tienen una hija llamada Yokoi.

Mano derecha del Raikage:

Omoi. 38 años, Escolta del Raikage, Espadachin.

-Se casa con Samui y tienen una hija llamada Yokoi.

Lider ANBU:

Tango 33 años, jonin, katana de Chakra.

Jonins:

Hikaru 42 años, jonin, estilo de agua.

Amai, 30 años, jonin, ninjutsu medico.

Kayui, 40 años, jonin, taijutsu.

Nurui. 38 años, jonin, estratega.

Maroi. 43 años, jonin, elemento rayo.

Hakui, 37 años, jonin, ninja medico.

Seikei, 44 años, jonin, elemento tierra.

K, 32, jonin, elemento rayo.

*SENSEI*

Yukai. 21 años, Elemento Rayo.

-El mejor ninja de Kumogakure actualmente, se convertiria en el jinchuriki de 8 colas pero se descidio que fuera su alumno ya que era mas joven y era mas facil que desarrollara la fuerza del Hachibi con mas precision.

Ran, 28 años, jonin, espadachin.

-Kunoichi espadachin con gran habilidad.

Tenga. 28 años, jonin, habilidades mentales.

-Un gran estratega, capaz de utilizar unjutsu muy parecido al del clan Yamanaka para manipular las mentes.

Genins:

*EQUIPO YUKAI*

Kiyoi Yotsuki, 13 años, elemento Rayo, Jinchuriki del 8 colas.

-Ninja prodigio de su clan y la aldea, el mas fuerte de su generacion, Jinchuriki del 8 colas. Aprendiz de Rashii y Yukai.

Hikaru, 12 años, elemento viento.

-Ninja mediocre, aprendiz de Darui(Raikage) y Yukai.

Yokoi, 12 años, ninja medico.

-Aprendiz de Hakui y Yukai.

*EQUIPO RAN*

Rin, 11 años, espadachin.

-Aprendiz de Samui y Ran.

Mio. 12 años, ninja medico.

-Aprendiz de Amai y Ran.

Sho, 12 años, espadachin.

-Aprendiz de Omoi y Ran.

*EQUIPO TENGA*

Yoshito, 13 años, inteligencia.

-Ninja muy habil e inteligente, aprendiz de Nurui y Tenga.

Nao, 14 años, fuerza sobrehumana.

-Aprendiz de A(ex-raikage) y Tenga.

Junko, 13 años, ninja medico.

-Aprendiz de K y Tenga.

9

ROCA:

Kage:

Kurotsuchi. 31 años, 4ta Tsuchikage, Kekei Genkai Lava.

-Kurotsuchi sigue con su legado como Tsuchikage.

Ancianos consejeros:

Iwaji, 52 años, jonin, kenjutsu.

Iwazo, 55 años, jonin, elemento tierra.

Iwakyo. 48 años, jonin, fuerza brutal.

-Los 3 hermanos legendarios de IWA se convierten en los consejeros.

Jonin:

Lider ANBU:

Takara. 27 años, Elemento viento.

Mano derecha del Tsuchikage:

Akatsuchi 30 años, Elemento Tierra.

Jounin:

Morio. 30 años, ninjutsu medico.

Natsu. 40 años, jonin, elemento tierra.

Sagan 30 años, jonnin, ninja sensor.

Ittan, 41 años, jonin, elemento tierra.

Sensei:

Suzumebachi Kamizaru. 28 años, Usuaria de abejas.

Genin:

*EQUIPO SUZUMEBACHI*

Aiko Kamizaru. 13 años, sobrina de suzumebachi, usuaria de abejas.

-Aprendiz de Iwaji y S. Kamizaru.

Masaru. 13 años, elemento tierra. Jinchuriki del 4 colas.

-Aprendiz de Iwazo y S. Kamizaru. Jinchuriki de la aldea de la roca.

Kira. 12 años, ninja medico.

-Aprendiz de Iwakyo y S. Kamizaru.

10

NIEBLA:

Kage:

Chojuro. 27 años,Mizukage, espadachin.

Ancianos sabios:

Genju: 103 años, consejero del Mizukage, sabio.

-el mas viejo del mundo ninja.

Gonbee 55 años, jonin, elemento agua.

Jonins:

Mei Terumi: 46 años, ex-Mizukage, Kekei Genkai Lava.

Shiranami Tsuchigomo: 52 años. Lider del clan Tsuchigomo, estilo de agua.

Ganryu. 54 años, jonin, espadachin.

Kiri. 34 años, jonin, marionetista.

Ruka 29 años, jonin, elemento agua.

Oboro, 29 años, jonin, elemento tierra.

Heki, 50 años, jonin, taijutsu.

Sensei:

Hotaru Tsuchigomo: 27 años, Jinchuriki del 3 colas.

*EQUIPO HOTARU*

Nozomu. 13 años, Jinchuriki del 6 colas.

-Nozomu se convierte en el Jinchuriki de 6 colas, despues de ser salvado de morir ahogado este desarrolla una fobia al agua que despues se convertiria en su gran aliada cuando Saiken su bestia con cola lo ayuda. Aprendiz de Genju y Hotaru.

Takuto Hozuki. 13 años, espadachin.

-Espadachin del clan Hozuki, utiliza la genendaria espada Nuibari. Familiar lejano de Suigetsu, aprendiz de Chojuro y Hotaru

Nana. 12 años, ninja medico, Kekei Genkai Lava.

-Kekei Genkai lava, aprendiz de Mei Terumi y Hotaru.

11

SONIDO:

Lider(OTOKAGE):

Karin Uzumaki. 29 años,1er Otokage, Lider de la aldea, ninjutsu medico.

-Tras la posible muerte de Orochimaru, Karin se convierte en la lider de la aldea del sonido declarandola ante el mundo una aldea nueva, civilizada y pacifica que quiere ser parte del mundo ninja como otro pais mas sin necesidad de guerra y bien planificada.

Ex-Lider:

Orochimaru: 70 años aprox, no se sabe si esta vivo.

Jonins:

Mano derecha del Otokage:

Misumi Tsurugi. 33 años, Jonin, senjutsu serpiente.

Encargada del hospital:

Kotohime 30 años, Jonin, estilo de rayo.

Lider ANBU:

Amachi 36 años, Jonin, transformacion bestia marina.

Sensei:

Isaribi. 19 años, Jonin del sonido, estilo de agua.

-se convierte en la 2da sensei de genins mas joven de la historia con 19 años, despues de Mirai Sarutobi.

*EQUIPO ISARIBI*

Kodai, 12 años, jutsu de serpientes.

-Aprendiz de Misumi(...¿Orochimaru?...) y Isaribi.

Yusura, 13 años, ninja medico.

-Aprendiz de Karin y Isaribi.

Miku, 12 años, elemento agua.

-Aprendiz de Kotohime y Isaribi.

12

CASCADA:

Lider(TAKIKAGE):

Shibuki. 18 años, elemento agua, lider de la aldea de la cascada.

-se convierte en el 2do Kage(no oficial) o lider de una aldea, despues de Gaara de la arena(16 años).

Jonin:

Lider ANBU:

Kegon 42 años. elemento agua.

Mano derecha:

Yoro 42 años. elemento viento.

Sensei:

Hoki. 29 años, jonin, elemento, tierra.

*EQUIPO HOKI*

Kento, 12 años, elemento agua.

-Aprendiz de Shibuki y Hoki.

Akari, 12 años, ninja medico.

-Aprendiz de Kegon y Hoki.

Isa. 13 años, kunoichi ,Jutsu de sellado.

-aprendiz de Yoro y Hoki.

13

LLUVIA:

Lider(AMEKAGE):

Aoi Rokusho. 28 años, espada del dios trueno, Jonin de la Lluvia. Lider de la aldea.

Consejero:

Ryusui, 45 años, jonin, estilo de viento.

Encargado hospital:

Fuyo. 27 años, jonin, ninja sensor.

mano derecha:

Suiren 29 años, jonin, estilo de agua.

lider ANBU:

Yudashi, 39 años, jonin, genjutsu.

Jounins:

Kagari, 30 años, jonin, tecnica de clonacion.

Mubi, 30 años, jonin, elemento tierra.

Senseis:

Suiu, 27 años, jonin, elemento agua.

Samidare, 24 años, jonin, elmento agua.

Genins:

*EQUIPO SUIU*

Serika, 13 años, genjutsu.

-Aprendiz de Yudashi.

Hanami, 12 años, medico.

-Aprendiz de Fuyo y Suiu.

Arata, 13 años, estilo de agua.

-Aprendiz de Aoi y Suiu.

*EQUIPO SAMIDARE*

Satoru, 12 años, Genjutsu.

-Aprendiz de Kagari.

Moe. 11 años, medico.

-Aprendiz de Mubi y Samidare.

Tsuyochi, 12 años, elemento agua.

-Aprendiz de Ryuzui y Samidare.

15

HIERBA:

Lider de la aldea(KUSAKAGE)

Kazami 31 años, Jonin, elemento viento.

Lider ANBU:

Burami 32 años. Jonin, estilo de tierra.

Sensei:

Muyami 25 años. Jonin, garras de chakra.

Genin:

*EQUIPO MUYAMI*

Keiko, 12 años, elemento tierra.

-Aprendiz de Burami.

Masaki, 12 años, estilo de viento.

-Aprendiz de Kazami.

Miyabi, 14 años, medico.

-Aprendiz de Muyami.

16

SAMURAIS PAIS DEL HIERRO:

Lider

Mifune, 78 años, Samurai.

-Buena relacion con el mundo shinobi.

Generales al mando:

Yoshiteru, 50 años, samurai.

Chiyomatsu, 47 años, samurai.

LUNA:

Lider:

Toneri Otsutsuki. 38 años, Lider de la aldea, Tenseigan.

-No se sabe que tiene planeado.

AKATSUKI

Lider:

¿Shisui Uchiha? ¿Zetsu Negro?... ¡¿MADARA?!...¿El wey del ramen?

*Objetivo personal: Matar a Sasuke Uchiha.*

Miembros

Shin Uchiha. 12 años, Sharingan.

-Posible hijo del lider del nuevo akatsuki. Posee el Sharingan. *O.P: Matar a Sasuke Uchiha.*

Mai Uzumaki. 24 años, ex-ninja de la aldea de la niebla, Genjutsu. (ROCA)

-Una de las tantas personas que se regaron en el mundo ninja del clan uzumaki, poderosa en los genjutsus. *OP: Servir al lider de los Akatsuki.*

Juugo. 35 años, senjutsu. (SIN ALDEA)

-Despues de la muerte de Kabuto,Suigetsu y la desaparicion de Orochimaru, decide unirse a los Akatsuki en vez de unirse a la aldea del Sonido. *OP: Servir al lider de los Akatsuki.*

Hoichi. 31 años, ex monje de la aldea de la arena, jutsu de del 7 colas. (ARENA) *OP: Conseguir a todos los Bijus*

-Hoichi se desafilia de los monjes de la arena y usa sus jutsus prohibidos para atrapar jinchurikis y usarlos para sus planes perversos, lamentablemente para el solo pudo sellar al 7 colas por un golpe de suerte que tuvo en las ruinas del pais del Té donde se encontraba el biju.

Yukimi. 40 años, ¨hermana¨ de Yamato, jutsu de humo. (SONIDO)

-Yukimi aparece despues de 30 años de vagar por todo el mundo ninja, a logrado controlar su habilidad con el humo y es muy poderosa, se a unido al lado oscuro. *OP: Matar a Orochimaru y destruir la aldea del sonido*

Urushi. 37 años, hermano adoptivo de Kabuto, ninjutsu medico. (KONOHA)

-Urushi al saber que su hermano Kabuto muere a causa de los shinobis de la alianza decide entrenar con el lider de los akatsuki y hacerse varios tratamientos medicos para convertirse en una arma mortal, es el ninja medico mas poderoso actualmente. *OP: Matar a todos.*

Tenzen. 35 años, ninja renegado, estilo de agua. (NIEBLA)

-Roba la espada Shibuki de la aldea de la niebla y se une a los Akatsuki. *OP: Juntar todas las espadas de los anteriores espadachines de la niebla*

Suika 41 años, ninja renegado, usuario de arañas. (CASCADA)

-Deja la aldea de la cascada y jura destruirla algun dia uniendose a los Akatsuki. *OP: destruir la aldea de la cascada.*

Kandachi 50 años, ninja renegado, Rey concha(LLUVIA) *OP: dinero*

-Cuando la aldea de la lluvia decide abrirse a las demas aldeas y dejar de explotar a sus habitantes, Kandachi decide desertar ya que sin esclavos ya no tendria ganancias y se convierte en caza recompensas de los Akatsuki.

*ESTOS AKATSUKI EN EL PAPEL TAL VEZ SE PUEDEN VER MAS DEBILES QUE LA GENERACION PASADA, PERO SON REALMENTE FUERTES DEBIDO QUE SE HAN SOMETIDO A INTERVENCIONES QUIRURGICAS Y ENTRENAMIENTO DURO PARA PLANEAR SU VENGANZA*

Y este es el mundo ninja actual, muchas cosas han cambiado, si estan interesados pueden leer la continuacion en el sig capitulo...


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Examenes Chunin.

—Hokage-sama, ya esta todo listo como lo acordamos con las demas aldeas, dijo Sai.

—¿Todo al pie de la letra?, dijo Naruto, que se encontraba firmando unos papeles junto con Shikamaru.

—Asi es septimo, todo fue como lo hemos estado planeando, dijo Sai.

—Entonces ya no hay necesidad de ir a la nube, bueno, mejor para mi, tendre mas tiempo de llenar estos papeles, dijo naruto.

*Sai se retira*

—Hokage-sama, de lo que habla sai es..., dijo Shikamaru.

—En efecto, los examenes chunin, las demas aldeas y konoha hemos acordado los nuevos examenes chunin dentro de un mes, dijo Naruto.

—Y que opina de los 12 novatos, ellos iran? me siento algo...extraño, me estoy sintiendo viejo, dijo Shikamaru.

—JAJA, no tienes porque preocuparte Shikamaru-san, ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros a su edad y si, me da un poco de nostalgia-ttebayo, dijo Naruto.

Pasaron 2 dias y mientras los ninjas de Konoha se enteraron de tal acontecimiento.

—Estas listo bolt, los examenes chunin!, dijo Mitsuki.

—JA, sera pan conmido, ttebasa.

—Hum...par de tontos, primero tenemos que entrenar duro cada quien con nuestros senseis personales y con Konohamaru-sensei, sino solo iremos a hacer el ridiculo dijo Sarada.

—Jaja, tu siempre tan negativa Sarada-chan, pero tienes razon, ahora equipo Sarutobi, 1000 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento!, dijo Konohamaru.

—¿¡1000 vueltas?! esta loco sensei-ttebasa, dijo Boruto.

mientras que en el Bosque del clan Nara...

—Umi,Tora,Kegu,Tora,Ku, Jutsu imitacion de sombra, rapido Inojin es tu turno,Jutsu Persepecion de mente, vas Chocho... dijo Mirai

—Despues de que me coma esta paleta sensei, ahorita estoy cansada, dijo Chocho.

—AHHH cuantas veces tendremos que repetir el entrenamiento por esta tarada subida de peso, esto es agotador, ni si quiera quiero ir a esos estupidos examenes.

en la Mansion Hyuga...

—Vamos Lee Chan, has explotar el poder de la JUVENTUDDDD!, dice Maito Guy en una silla de ruedas y Rock Lee mientras Lee Chan entrena con Hanabi.

—¿Encerio tienen que venir este par de tontos, Kakashi? dice Hanabi.

—Ehh...bueno, les dije que iba a ver entrenar a Ichiro y se vinieron conmigo no tuve mas que hacer, ademas, yo estoy viendo el entrenamiento de tu hombre con mi hijo lo que hagan Guy y Lee es tu problema no mio, vamos Ichiro demuestrales el poder de...bueno solo gana, dijo Kakashi.

—Zogenoken corte de luna menguante!, Espada de Chakra Blanca: corte relampago, *Ichiro y Yuki entablaban una pelea de sables espectacular*

—Jutsu posesion cuerpo de insectos, dijo Yakumo Aburame.

—Estilo de fuego: Dragon de Fuego, dijo Akane Shimura.

—Vaya que pelean bien eh, demostremos que somos mejores que el equipo Yuki, dijo Hanabi.

—Himawari, Ken, es su turno,callenle la boca a esta bruja, dijo Yuki.

—Arte Hyuga: doble puño de leon, GATSUGAAA, dijeron Himawari y Ken que con su gran taijutsu hacian recordar al poder de Hinata y Kiba.

Mientras que a la lejania...

—Que te parece Hiashi, esta nueva generacion cada vez me sorpende mas, dijo Tsunade.

—Que esperabas, el Byakugan esta presente en ello y mientras sea asi, la hoja estara resguardada por los mejores ninjas, dijo Hiashi.

—Aveces simplemente eres fastidioso pero en algo tienes razon, tu hija hanabi es lo mejor de lo mejor, no hay nada mejor que ser consuegros, dijo Tsunade.

Mientras que en las otras aldeas...

Arena:

Riku un especialista en Taijutsu entrenaba duro con Shira el 2do mejor exponente de Taijutsu del mundo despues de Rock Lee.

Taiga un gran marionetista entrenaba con el mejor marionetista actual, Kankuro.

Maki, la hija del Kazekage, entrenaba con Gaara y los ancianos de la arena el control del chakra del 1 cola.

Nube:

Kiyoi Yotsuki, el Jinchuriki de 8 colas entrenaba duro junto a Yukai, el ninja mas poderoso de la nube despues del Raikage.

Hikaru, entrenaba sus puntos debiles con un gran sensei, el Raikage Darui.

Rin,Sho y Mio entrenaban junto a la pareja espadachin Omoi y Samui.

Nao que tiene una gran fuerza bruta entrenaba con el Legendario Sabio de Kumogakure A.

Roca:

Ainko Kamizaru entrenaba jutsus de abejas con su tia Suzumebachi Kamizaru la mejor exponente de abejas del mundo.

Masaru el Jinchuriki del 4 colas entrenaba con los legendarios hermanos de IWA el control de su bestia con cola.

Niebla:

Nozomu(6 colas) entrena junto Hotaru Tsuchigomo(3 colas, ex-aprendiz del 6 colas Utakata) el control de su bestia con cola.

Tokuto Hozuki entrena su espada legendaria junto al Mizukage Chojuro.

Nana entrena junto con Mei Terumi la ex-mizukage su Kekei Genkai LAva.

Sonido:

Yusura entrena junto a Karin su ninjutsu medico.

Cascada:

Kento entrena junto al Takikage Shibuki su elemento agua.

Lluvia:

Arata entrena junto al Amekage Aoi su elemento agua.

Hierba:

Miabi entrena con Muyabi las garras de chakra.

Todos se mantienen entrenando durante esos 2 dias que dieron la noticia de los nuevos examenes chunin hasta que...

—Hokage-sama, acaban de mandar un mensaje urgente de usted desde las otras 4 aldeas ninja, dice que se necesita una videoconferencia urgente, dijo Shikamaru.

—Esta bien, Shikamaru, enciende el monitor...

—Buenos dias, septimo hokage, dijo Darui.

*todos callban solo Darui hablaba*

—Si dime Raikage, que es lo que pasa, Darui.

—Hemos estado estudiando las otras aldeas y yo el tema de las 2 bestias con cola que estan libres por el mundo ninja y debido a que los examens chunin ocurriran en breve, me surgio una idea grandiosa que ya le comente a mis compañeros sobre esto y e decidido hablar contigo naruto hasta el ultimo porque se lo quisquilloso que eres con los temas de los Bijus.

—Asi es, Darui, hace 4 años decidi desprenderme del Chakra de los demas bijus para mantener el equilibrio entre las naciones pero como tengo entendido ni el 2 colas ni el 5 colas consiguieron un Jinchuriki que les convenciera por eso estan libres, cierto?, dijo Naruto

—A eso es lo que vamos Hokage, hemos decidido algo que esperamos que estes de acuerdo...Vamos a ¨rifar¨ entre las naciones a los 2 bijus que faltan dijo Darui.

—QUE. esto es inadmicible, no acepto, gaara, estas a favor de esto? dijo Naruto.

—Naruto yo tambien estaba asi al principio, pero primero escucha al Raikage.

—Gracias Gaara-sama, prosigo, los 2 bijus que faltan de Jinchuriki hemos decidido rifarlos en el examen chunnin, pero para explicar todo, tengo que empezar desde el principio... Los examenes Chunnin seran efectuados de esta manera:

Primera Ronda: Ronda escrita en Konoha. Constara de un examen escrito como se ha hecho durante años.

Segunda Ronda: Ronda de trabajo en equipo en Arena. Constara en llegar el equipo de 3 a las costas sur del Pais del viento y construir un buque que llege a la aldea de la niebla en 11 dias, si algun integrante falla descalificado, si no llegan en los 11 dias, descalificado.

Tercera Ronda: Ronda de supervivencia en Niebla. Los equipos tendran 3 dias para descanzar en el Pais del Agua, despues de eso iran a un campamento de supervivencia como los que se han efectuado en el Bosque de la muerte y en el Desierto Infernal pero esta vez seran en la Isla del Diablo en la aldea de la niebla.

Cuarta Ronda: Ronda de Peleas preliminares en Roca. Si todavia hay mas de 16 aspirantes despues de la tercera ronda, se efectuara una 4ta ronda en la Roca, dandoles el lujo de tener la posibildad de no organizar el evento si no es necesario al Pais de la tierra porque como todos ya sabemos en ese pais son muy flojos.

Quinta Ronda: Ronda de Finales en la Nube. Los mejores 16 ninjas que lleguen a esta etapa pelearan entre si hasta que quede un ganador, hay 3 criterios para acreditar una bestia con cola a un pais.

1* Que el aspirante gane el torneo, quede subcampeon, tercero o cuarto y sea compatible con la bestia con cola(2 colas y 5 colas).

2* Si ninguno de los 4 mejores es compatible o es ya un Jinchuriki, se buscara en los 12 restantes del torneo.

3* Si no hay ningun ninja compatible en esos 16 el pais que quedo campeon decidira a quien otogarle la bestia con cola.

—Que te parece, Naruto? dijo Darui.

—Viendolo de esa manera...esta muy bien planteado...pero...sigo pensando que es algo egoista solo pensar en eso y no en los bijus, dijo naruto.

—Naruto...la alianza cree... que es mejor que este el biju con alguien de la alianza a que este con los nuevos Akatsuki, dijo Gaara.

—Bueno...en eso tienes razon, dijo Naruto.

—Entonces...Naruto aceptas? dijo Darui.

—Primero tengo que platicarlo con el pueblo, dijo Naruto.

—Eso no sera necesario Hokage-sama, esta video conferencia esta transmitiendose via satelite en el gran domo, dijo Shikamaru.

—en ese caso...en 29 dias seran inaugurados los nuevos examenes chunnin! dijeron todos.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Empieza.

Al fin llego el dia, los examenes Chunin son mañana y todos los ninjas de la Nube,Arena,Roca,Niebla,Lluvia,Sonido,Cascada y Hierba han llegado a konoha, en total los aspirantes a la primera fase del examen chunin son 300 de los cuales estan repartidos de la siguiente manera:

Konoha 102

Nube 63

Arena 48

Roca 27

Niebla 18

Lluvia 15

Sonido 12

Cascada 9

Hierba 6

El examen como es costumbre es el tipico examen de 10 preguntas pero esta vez es con un metodo electronico en que el orquestador(Shikamaru Nara) hace las preguntas una por una y las vas respondiendo junto con los demas 299 pero en cubiculos separados que estaran hechos de una manera que seria casi imposible copiar. Con una respuesta que fallaras quedabas a la deriva de lo que hicieran tus compañeros de equipo, hay un 20% de probabalidad de NO pasar ya que aunque con uno solo del equipo que sobreviva a las 10 preguntas es suficiente, las preguntas son demaciado dificiles y no todos tienen la habilidad para saberlas o copiar, asi se las ingeniaron algunos equipos...

—Boruto y Mitzuki, reprueban,pero su compañera Sarada Uchiha utiliza su Sharingan para copiar las respuestas y pasan.

—Ken reprueba, pero Ichiro Hatake se sabe todas las respuestas y pasa debido a su gran inteligencia, Himawari tambien pasa usando su Byakugan(ella si lo desperto, Boruto no).

—Lee Chan reprueba, Akane utiliza todo su intelecto para responder pero solo llega a la pregunta 8 a falta de 2 respuestas falla, sin embargo Yakumo Aburame usa un insecto para que le pase las respuestas.

—Chocho reprueba, pero Shikadai las contesta facilmente, Inojin utiliza su jutsu cambio de mente para conseguir las respuestas tambien.

—Riku y Mai de la arena fallan, pero Yuma utiliza su elemento rayo para cegar por 8 segundos a todos sin excepcion utilizando ese tiempo para copiar.

—Chikara y Maki fallan, pero Taiga(al igual que Kankuro) usa una marioneta vestida de centinela que le pasa todas las respuestas.

—Hikaru y Yokoi fallan, pero Kiyoi Yotsuki habla con el 8 colas en su interior y este sabe las respuestas.

—Mio falla, pero Rin y Sho logran perforar un poco el cubiculo y logran conseguir las respuestas.

—Nao y Yunko fallan, pero Yoshito al ser un genio logra contestar todas las preguntas sin problemas.

—Masaru y Kira fallan, Aiko Kamizaru logra pasar utilizando una abeja de una forma similar a la que uso su insecto el aburame.

—Nana y Takuto fallan , pero Nozomu habla con el 6 colas y este tambien sabe las respuestas.

—Yusura y Miku fallan, pero Kodai usa una serpiente diminuta para indagar las respuestas.

—Kento y Akari fallan, pero Isa logra utilizar un jutsu espacio-tiempo donde tenia guardada una guia con 1500 posibles preguntas, logra encontrar cada una de las respuestas sin ser descubierta ya que el cubiculo cubre toda su parte superior de su cuerpo.

—Hanami y Arata fallan, Serika usa su genjutsu para conseguir las respuestas.

—Moe y Tsuyochi fallan, Satoru usa su genjutsu para pasar.

—Masaki y Miyabi fallan, Keiko logra copiar al ninja de alado y escribe las respuestas en su enorme barriga.

Al final de la prueba solo pasaron 175 de 300 de los cuales son:

KONOHA 54

NUBE 36

ARENA 30

ROCA 18

NIEBLA 9

LLUVIA 6

SONIDO 6

CASCADA 3

HIERBA 3

Los ninjas terminan su examen y se dirigen a la aldea de la arena donde sera la siguiente fase en 4 dias...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Segunda Fase.

Los ninjas despues de un largo viaje de 2 dias, tienen 2 dias para descanzar, algunos lo utilizaron para entrenar, otros para divertirse, otros para turistear y solo algunos pocos lo utilizaron para realmente descansar a lo que parece ser la fase mas dificil del examen.

—Hola chicos. Yo soy Matsuri. La esposa del Kazekage y sere su Orquestadora en esta ronda del examen chunnin.

—Dios porque tenia que ser mi madreeeee, dijo Maki.

—Les explicare, ustedes empezaran su trayectoria en la costa sur del Pais del viento de hay ustedes tendran que hacer un barco o algo que los lleve via mar o via aerea al pais del agua, un recorrido a pie asi sea corriendo desmedida mente serian 20 dias de camino, en mar se calculan 8 dias y en aire se calculan 5 dias, es por eso que escogieron a la aldea de la arena como sede para esta parte del examen ya que es la mas alejada de la aldea de la niebla asi que aunque hagan trampa perderan, bueno los dejo!

—Demonios esto sera fastidioso, dijo Shikadai.

Los ninjas utilizaron sus habilidades de trabajo en equipo para poder resolver el problema, primero necesitaban crear un medio de transporte, algo que lo impulsara y algo que lo dirigiera, parecia dificil pero se podia lograr.

Asi les fue a nuestros ninjas:

—Boruto uso sus clones de sombra para acelerar la busqueda de leña para crear un barco, Sarada al ser el cerebro del equipo lo construyo y Mitsuki al ser un ninja del elemento agua dirigio las olas para llegar mas rapido posible el equipo llego en...10 DIAS.

—Ichiro Hatake que es un usuario de los 5 elementos uso Doton para crear un barco de roca que seria impulsado por los perros ninja de Ken y El, Himawari utilizaria su Byakugan para ver si hay peligro llegaron en...9 DIAS.

—Akane Shimura hizo lo mismo que Ichiro y creo un barco de roca pero esta es impulsado por la fuerza de Lee Chan y seria estabilizado por los Insectos de Yakumo para evitar caer al agua el equipo llego en...8 DIAS.

—Chocho sugirio la idea de expandirse y que se subieran encima de ella pero Inojin tuvo una idea mejor y con su pergamino de bestias gigantes creo 3 avez y llegaron en...5 DIAS.

—Yuma invoco a su caballo que tiene la habilidad de volar a la velocidad del Rayo, Riku y Mai solo observaron...llegaron en 3 DIAS.

—Maki uso su arena para volar jjunto con sus compañeros Chikara y Taiga, llegaron en...4 DIAS.

—Kiyoi Yotsuki se transformo en el 8 colas y se llevo a sus compañeros Yokoi y Hikaru con el...4 DIAS.

—Rin,Mio y Sho tardaron en hacer su barco pero lo lograron y muy ortodoxa mente llegaron a Kirigakure en...11 DIAS.

—Yoshito,Nao y Junko tambien hicieron un barco ortodoxo pero Nao con su fuerza bruta utilizo de propulsor y llegaron mas rapido en...8 DIAS.

—Aiko Kamizaru invoco a una abeja reyna gigante y junto a sus compañeros Masaru y Kira llegaron en...6 dias.

—Nozomu,Takuto y Nana se fueron nadando...Nozomu en forma de Biju de 6 colas se llevo a Nana y Takuto se transformo en agua con su Jutsu de hidratacion, llegaron en...2 DIAS.

—Kodai, Yusura y Miku, viajaron en una serpiente marina que invoco Kodai...Llegaron en 5 DIAS.

—Isa utilizo su jutsu de espacio tiempo para invocar una Canoa y se fue junto a sus compañeros Kento y Akari...llegaron en 5 DIAS.

—Los 2 equipos de la aldea de la lluvia se unieron y hicieron un jutsu para viajar mediante la Salamandra de Hanzo que solo puede ser invocada con mucho chakra de ninjas de la lluvia...Llegaron en 7 DIAS.

—Keiko,Mazaki y Miyabi tuvieron que hacer un barco ortdoxo y tambien llegaron en...11 DIAS.

Al llegar a Kirigakure solo quedaban 96 de 192

KONOHA 33

NUBE 18

ARENA 15

ROCA 9

NIEBLA 6

LLUVIA 6

SONIDO 3

CASCADA 3

HIERBA 3

La tercera fase se daria acabo en la Isla de los Demonios en Kirigakure...


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Tercera Fase.

Ya en la Isla de los demonios de Kirigakure...

—Hola, soy Mei Terumi, ex-Mizukage de la aldea de la niebla y sere su orquestadora, en esta prueba tendran que pasar 3 dias en la isla de los Demonios donde tendran que llegar a la torre principal sin que ninguno de sus compañeros sufra grandes heridas que no lo dejen continuar con el examen o muera. ¿Preguntas? *Todos ponen cara de asustados y no preguntan nada*

—Asi que tenemos que llegar al corazon... de la isla cierto,ttebasa ¿Y que es lo que hay dentro,la isla parece muy vieja...¿quedada... duda de alguien mas?, hay algun compromiso... que tengamos que hacer o alguna firma...? dijo Boruto.

—¡¿CO-CORAZON?!...¿¡VI-VIEJA?!...¡¿QUE-QUEDADA?!...¡¿CO-COMPROMISO?!...¡¿FI-FIRMA?!...Honorable hijo del 7mo Hokage...Una palabra mas...Y te mato, dijo Mei.

Los ninjas fueron entrando por las zonas externas de la isla, tenian solo 3 dias para llegar a la zona central de la isla donde se encontraba la torre principal...asi les fue a los ninjas de cada nacion...

—El equipo Sarutobi iba a gran velocidad hacia el centro con el jutsu del trueno volador que habia aprendido Boruto, pero antes de llegar a la torre se enfrentaron a un Cangrejo gigante que casi parte en dos a Sarada, Boruto logro salvarla antes de que fuera una tragedia y Mitsuki uso su jutsu prision de agua para atrapar a al bestia y domarlo...posiblemente lo use como una invocacion en el futuro.

—El equipo Yuki tuvo problemas con las lagunas que habian en su zona de la isla, fueron atacados por arañas gigantes que fueron poco a poco repelidas por la espada de Chakra de ichiro y el Gatsuga de Ken para cuidar a Hanabi que tiene una fobia a los insectos...pero de todos modos eran demaciadas, parecia que perdian hasta que Yakumo Aburame llego y utilizo sus insectos paracitos para salvar a sus compañeros...Lee Chan y Akane tambien llegaron y Lee abrio sus 3 puertas internas para ser mas rapido y estar a la velocidad del jutsu de Boruto y jugar una carrera haber que equipo llegaba primero.

—El trio Ino-Chika-Cho mantuvo un perfil bajo durante las primeras horas y gracias a un plan ideado por Shikadai lograron llegar rapido a la torre de forma que Chocho con su jutsu de bola de masa humana destruyo y recreo un pasaje donde Inojin creo una ave de su pergamino de bestias gigantes y llegaron directo a la torre.

—Yuma,Mai y Riku, peliaron contra un Calamar gignate pero fueron vencedores con el jutsu de rayo de Yuma y el taijutu de Riku...lograron llegar sanos y salvos a la torre.

—Taiga, Chikara y Maki de la arena llegaron facilmente a la torre sin complicaciones con la arena de Maki.

—Rin, Mio y Sho, espadachines de Kumogakure tuvieron varios problemas con las especies terrestres de la isla pero llegaron sanosy salvos.

—Kiyoi Yotsuki y Hikaru y Yokoi pelearon contra un osos que fue vencido facilmente por Kiyoi, el genin elite de Kumogakure.

—Nao, Junko y Yoshito llegaron sanos gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana de Nao que destrullo a unos Tigres que atacaron a sus compañeros cuando dormian.

—El equipo de la Roca, Ainko, Masaru y Kira llego rapido gracias a la usuaria de abejas Ainko que invoco a su abeja reyna gigante para volar encima de la isla.

—Los anfitriones de Kirigakure fueron ayudados por los organizadores y llegaron rapido a la Torre principal. Tal vez un poco de malicia por la trampa de Kirigakure pero lo hicieron para que no hubiera un incidente de Jinchuriki ya que Nozomu(6 colas) todavia no controla al 100% a su bestia cn cola y es el mas inestable de todos los jinchurikis.

—Los ninjas del sonido se transportaron mediante la serpiente gigante de Kodai, Yusura y Miku no hicieron mas que nada.

—Kento Akari y Isa de la cascada tuvieron problemas pero llegaron a salvo gracias a la habilidad del mejor genin de la cascada Kento que pelio contra una docena de tiburones salvando a sus compañeros.

Al final de la tercera fase solo quedaron:

12 de Konoha

9 de la Nube

6 de la Arena

3 de la Roca

3 de la Niebla

6 de la Lluvia

3 del Sonido

3 de la Cascada

3 de la Hierba

Dando asi por terminada esta fase y los concursantes que quedan se dirigen a la Roca donde tendran 5 dias de descanso.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Cuarta Fase.

Despues de 3 fases que fueron muy duras para todos los genin, se llego la cuarta y penultima fase, las preliminares en la aldea de la roca, empezaron 300, solo quedan 46.

—Hola a todos, soy Akatsuchi jonin de la aldea de la roca y sere su orquestador de esta fase, como saben ustedes son los 46 ninjas restantes que quedan de este examen, en esta parte, se decidira quien pasa y quien no en peleas 1 vs 1 entre el mejor calificado y el peor calificado...¿Cómo es eso? muy facil...dependiendo de sus habilidades tecnicas, tacticas y su rendimiento en las fases previas los acomodaremos en una tabla del 1 al 46, el 1 peleara contra el 46, el 2 contra el 45, el 3 contra el 44 y a si sucesivamente, pasaran 23 ninjas, de los cuales los que esten mas dañados o lastimados seran recortados hasta tener 16 participantes en la fase final de la nube para evitar muertes colaterales... espero que haya quedado claro porque no lo repitire...Aqui esta la tabla, SUERTE!, dijo Akatsuchi.

TABLA DE RENDIMIENTO *=== Jinchuriki

Yotsuki (NUBE/13)*

Uzumaki (HOJA/12)

Hatake (HOJA/13)

Hozuki (NIEBLA/13)

Chan (HOJA/11)

Yamanaka (HOJA/12)

(NIEBLA/13)*

(ARENA/12)

(ARENA/13)

(SONIDO/12)

(HOJA/12)

Nara (HOJA/12)

(ROCA/13)*

(ARENA/12)*

(ARENA/12)

(ROCA/12)

(NIEBLA/12)

Kamizaru (ROCA/13)

(SONIDO/13)

(ARENA/13)

(NUBE/14)

Inuzuka (HOJA/12)

Aburame (HOJA/12)

(NUBE/12)

(NUBE/13)

(CASCADA/12)

Shimura (HOJA/12)

(NUBE/12)

Akimichi (HOJA/12)

(NUBE/13)

(NUBE/12)

Uzu-Hyuga (HOJA/10)

(ARENA/12)

(LLUVIA/12)

(SONIDO/12)

(CASCADA/13)

(LLUVIA/13)

(NUBE/12)

(LLUVIA/13)

(CASCADA/12)

(LLUVIA/12)

(LLUVIA/12)

(LLUVIA/11)

(HIERBA/12)

(HIERBA/12)

(HIERBA/14)

PELEAS DOMO GIGANTE DE LA ALDEA DE LA ROCA

1 vs 46

Kiyoi Yotsuki de la Nube vs Miyami de la Hierba:

La pelea comenzo con un Miyami destruido moralmente por tener que pelear contra el mejor genin actual, Kiyoi ataco directamente con golpes a la cara de Miyami, noqueandolo con 1 solo golpe. GANADOR: KIYOI YOTSUKI

2 vs 45

Boruto Uzumaki de la hoja vs Masaki de la hierba:

Boruto al igual que su padre es hiperactivo e imprudente a la hora de atacar, uso sus clones de sombra para atacar a Masaki, que utilizo sus garras de chakra(parecidas a las de Wolverine de X-Men) para derrotar los Kage Bunshin, Boruto se dispuso a pelear a corto alcanze con un buen taijutsu que Masaki parecia perder, un golpe certero de Boruto noqueo a masaki. GANADOR: BORUTO.

3 vs 44

Ichiro Hatake de la hoja vs Keiko de la hierba:

Ichiro uso a sus perros ninja para morder por todos lados la enorme pansa de Keiko que se rindio facilmente dejando a la aldea de la Hierba sin participantes a la siguiente ronda. GANADOR: ICHIRO

4 vs 43

Takuto Hozuki de la niebla vs Moe de la lluvia:

Takuto saco su espada legendaria Nuibari para atacar a Moe que usaba los caracteristicos paraguas de Amegakure para defenderse, pero Takuto era mucho mejor ninja que ella y dejandola vulnerable la mato a sangre fria al estilo de su clan. GANADOR: TAKUTO.

5 vs 42

Lee Chan de la hoja vs Hanami de la Lluvia:

Lee noqueo a Hanami de una patada, luego le ayudo y le pidio disculpas. GANADOR: LEE CHAN

6 vs 41

Inojin Yamanaka de la hoja vs Tsuyochi de la lluvia:

Inojin ataco con su kendo heredada de su padre, Tsuyochi con su paraguas logro defenderse del ataque, luego preparo un Jutsu de Lluvia acida que cayo por todo el campo de batalla, Inojin salio un poco dañado pero utilizo su pergamino para crear un fuerte que lo resguardo, despues de eso tomo valor y uso el jutsu imitacion de bestias gigantes y 10 tigres fueron contra Tsuyochi que se resguardaba lo mas que podia pero alfinal perdio, en la que fue hasta ahora la pelea mas reñida. GANADOR: INOJIN

7 vs 40

Nozomu de la niebla vs Akari de la Cascada:

El jinchuriki de 6 colas nozomu atacaba con jutsu de agua debiles que Akari respondia con mejor habilidad, al frustrarse se transformo en la primera fase del 6 colas y golpeo a Akari dejandola inconciente. GANADOR: NOZOMU

8 vs 39

Riku de la arena vs Serika de la Lluvia:

Riku experto en taijutsu golpeo a Serika varias veces y gano facilmente. GANADOR RIKU

9 vs 38

Taiga de la arena vs Mio de la Nube:

Taiga utilizo sus marionetas para pelear con Mio una espadachin de la nube que evade los ataques de 2 marionetas y aguanta, pero Taiga es mas fuerte y rapido y con un ataque directo logra atravezar el cuerpo de Mio con una espada, Matandola. GANADOR: TAIGA

10 vs 37

Kodai del sonido vs Arata de la lluvia:

Kodai ataca con sus serpientes a Arata, que con un muro de agua logra resistir un poco hasta que las serpientes de Kodai traspasan el muro y la muerden en conjunto dejandola malherida y muriendo en ese momento por el veneno. GANADOR KODAI

11 vs 36

Mitsuki de la hoja vs Isa de la cascada:

Mitsuki y Isa son 2 fuertes usuarios de agua, asi que Mitzuki decide utilizar el elemento viento rafagas cortantes para atacar a Isa, Isa solo conoce jutsus acuaticos y ataca a Mitsuki que logra esquivarlos y utiliza el jutsu cuerpo parpadeante para ponerse atras de ella y apuntarla con un kunai, le dice que si no se rinde ahora tendra que matarla, Isa se siente amenzada y decide golpear a Mitsuki, este se enoja y le lanza el kunai que falla pero aparece del cielo un dragon gigante de agua que golpea a Isa y la deja inconciente, Mitsuki lo preparo para vencerla. GANADOR MITSUKI

12 vs 35

Shikadai Nara de la hoja vs Miku del Sonido:

Shika usa su posesion de sombras con Miku una usuaria de genjutsu, que logra safarse pero una sombra cortante de shikadai le lastima la pierna y la deja coja, Shika aprovecha y usa el jutsu sombra estrangulante pero la estrangula hasta desmayarla; No la mata. GANADOR SHIKADAI.

13 vs 34

Masaru de la roca vs Satoru de la LLuvia:

El local Masaru se enfrentaria a la mejor ninja de la Lluvia y la unica sobrevivente del examen, Satoru, Masaru decide atacar con jutsus de lava que Satoru esquiva facilmente y usa su paraguas para lanzar bombas de agua la debilidad de Masaru, Masaru es golpeado fuertemente por Satoru generando ira en su interior y sacando 2 colas de golpe, la pelea parecia muy reñida hasta ese punto, Masaru consigio gran fuerza y golpeando a Satoru de brusca manera esta parecia que perdia y que tenia que salir del combate o pelear a muerte contra Masaru por el honor de su aldea, su unica salida era utilzar todo su chakra para invocar a la Salamandra Gigante de Amegakure y poder ganar, pero Masaru volvio a golpearla y parecia que era el fin, asi que decidio usar su paraguas para trasnformarlo en un escudo y protegerse de otro golpe de Masaru que pudo haber sido mortal, ya con poco chakra decide que ya es imposible ganar y se retira del combate dejando a la aldea de la lluvia sin participantes en la siguiente ronda. GANADOR MASARU.

14 vs 33

Maki de la arena vs Mai de la arena:

Una pelea de vieja amistad, Maki y Mai son amigas pero tendran que pelear entre ellas, Mai es una ninja medico que no es muy buena en combate asi que decide retirarse del combate, Maki al principio no accede ya que ella queria pasar justamente pero al saber que ella es mucho mas fuerte que su amiga y podria lastimarla o incluso matarla decide aceptar. GANADOR MAKI

15 vs 32

Yuma de la Arena vs Himawari Hyuga de Konoha

Yuma un usuario del elemento rayo de la aldea de la arena se enfentra a la hija de Naruto y Hinata, Himawari que ataca con el doble puño de leon heredada de su madre y Yuma logra esquivarla con su velocidad de relampago, Yuma tiene el control de la pelea pero Himawari logra mantener sus ataques con el buen uso de su Byakugan, es una pelea de ida y vuelta donde los dos buscan el punto debil del otro, Yuma decide invocar a su Caballo Gigante para atacar a Himawari que no tiene ninguna invocacion haciendola vulnerable y perdiendo con el jutsu de rayo de Yuma, despues de su derrota himawari decide irse entrenarse al Monte Myoboku para a la proxima poder invocar sapos. GANADOR: YUMA.

16 vs 31

Kira de la Roca vs Yokoi de la Nube

Esta batalla es entre 2 ninjas medicos, Kira utiliza el bisturi de Chakra contra Yokoi que todavia no domina bien las habilidades de los ninjas medicos de ataque y es lastimada gravemente por Kira. GANADOR: KIRA.

17 vs 30

Nana de la niebla vs Junko de la Nube

Nana usa su kekei genkai lava contra Junko una ninja medico muy vulnerable y gana facil mente con los meteoritos danzantes que aprendi de la Ex-Mizukage Mei Terumi. GANADOR: NANA.

18 vs 29

Aiko Kamizaru de la Roca vs Chocho Akimichi de Konoha

Aiko Kamizaru la mejor usuaria jovenes de abejas se enfrentaba a Chocho Akimichi la heredera del Clan Akimichi, Chocho ataca primero con un golpe de Jutsu de expansion pero Aiko se mueve rapidamente con la ayuda de sus abejas y lanza su Jutsu: Bomba de Abejas a Chocho que aguanta los embates pero los aguijones explotan en su cuerpo expandido y es envenenada y cae al suelo rendida con firmes intenciones de morir por el veneno, Mirai Sarutobi corre rapido hacia el Domo y salva a su aprendiz y la lleva a la enfermeria, Chocho es descalificada y pierde. GANADOR: Aiko Kamizaru.

19 vs 28

Yusura del Sonido vs Sho de la nube

Yusura la aprendiz de Karin Uzumaki se enfrenta a Sho un espadachin de la nube, Yusura lanza dardos envenenados pero Sho es mucho mas habil en el Kenjutsu y utiliza su espada para atacar a Yusura que no resiste los enbates de Sho y decide retirarse del combate antes de ser lastimada mas. GANADOR: SHO.

20 vs 27

Chikara de la Arena vs Akane Shimura de Konoha

Chikara y Akane son dos ninjas con habilidad de fuego y empizan sus ataques de larga distancia con una lluvia de fuego entre las 2, Akane trata de atacar directamente pero Chikara la engaña con una convinacion del jutsu rafagas cortantes y el jutsu bola de fuego, haciendo un jutsu convinado de rafagas de fuego a gran velocidad que dejan a la deriba a Akane y pierde. GANADOR: Chikara.

21 vs 26

Nao de la Nube vs Kento de la Cascada

Nao el aprendiz de A se enfrenta ante Kento el aprendiz del Takekage un gran usuario de jtusus acuaticos, nao ataca con su fuerza sobrehumana a Kento pero este se transforma parcialmente en agua y logra safarse, despues Nao golpea el suelo pero desastibilizar los ataques de Kento pero no sirven de mucho y Kento crea un gran dragon de agua que ataca de golpe a Nao y lo vence con todo y su gran fuerza. La gente no lo puede creer y Kento de la Cascada se convierte en el caballo negro de esta competencia. GANADOR: KENTO.

22 vs 25

Ken Inuzuka de Konoha vs Yoshito de la nube

Ken usa el Gatsuga contra Yoshito que no cuenta con una gran variedad de Jutsus pero es muy inteligente y calculador y decide actuar inteligentemente y se convierte en carnada de Ken y deja que lo ataque para ver que Jutsus tiene y cuando sea el momento adecuado abandonar la competencia y ayudar a sus compañeros de aldea mas habiles a darles un informe detallado de las habilidades de Ken, Ken gana pero a costa de exponerse ante un gran estratega como lo es Yoshito. GANADOR: KEN INUZUKA.

23 vs 24

Yakumo Aburame de Konoha vs Hikaru de la Nube

Yakumo Aburame ataca con un gran taijutsu de insectos a Hikaru y este se dispone a atacarlo tambien pero cae al suelo, pierde el equilibrio, cuando Yakumo lo golpeo lo lleno de insectos parasitos y Hikaru se quedo sin chakra. GANADOR: YAKUMO ABURAME.

Genins muertos

Moe (LLUVIA)

Mio (NUBE)

Arata (LLUVIA)

AL FINAL DE LA COMPETENCIA AVANZAN A LA ULTIMA RONDA:

1-Kiyoi Yotsuki(JINCHURIKI 8 COLAS/PRODIGIO CLAN YOTSUKI/13 AÑOS/MASC/NUBE)

2-Boruto Uzumaki(HIJO DEL HOKAGE/12 AÑOS/MASC/HOJA)

3-Ichiro Hatake (HIJO DEL 6to HOKAGE/13 AÑOS/MASC/HOJA)

4-Takuto Hozuchi (APRENDIZ DEL MIZUKAGE/13 AÑOS/MASC/NIEBLA)

5-Lee Chan (11 AÑOS/MASC/HOJA)

6-Shikadai Nara (12 AÑOS/MASC/HOJA)

7-Maki (JINCHURIKI 1 COLA/HIJA DEL KAZEKAGE/12 AÑOS/FEM/ARENA)

8-Inojin Yamanaka (12 AÑOS/MASC/HOJA)

9-Nozomu (JINCHURIKI DEL 6 COLAS/13 AÑOS/MASC/NIEBLA)

10-Riku (12 AÑOS/MASC/ARENA)

11-Kodai (12 AÑOS/MASC/SONIDO)

12-Masaru (JINCHURIKI 4 COLAS/13 AÑOS/MASC/ROCA)

13-Aika Kamizaru (PRODIGIO CLAN KAMIZARU/13 AÑOS/FEM/ROCA)

14-Ken Inuzuka (PRODIGIO CLAN INUZUKA/12 AÑOS/MASC/HOJA)

15-Yakumo Aburame (PRODIGIO CLAN ABURAME/12 AÑOS/MASC/HOJA)

16-Kento (APRENDIZ DEL TAKEKAGE/12 AÑOS/MASC/CASCADA)

GLOBAL:

7 HOJA

2 ARENA

2 ROCA

2 NIEBLA

1 NUBE

1 SONIDO

1 CASCADA


End file.
